I'm not what you think
by converse-junkie
Summary: Bella's part of the coven. She goes into hiding. Edward leaves her, so she goes home to Ipswich. What happens when they see each other again? I'm terrible at summaries so please read!
1. CH 1 Goodbyes and Hellos

**Hi everybody! Just to let you know, this is my very first fanfic! Yay, I'm so excited! Now after you read, please review. I want to know if my idea is good enough to continue, terrible and change my idea, or if I should just drop it. Only you can tell me what to do. **

**Summary: Bella is part of the famous group called the Coven. She goes to Forks to escape the Volturi who threaten her family. She goes into hiding in Forks, and eventually falls in love with Edward. Edward leaves her, so she goes back to Ipswich, Massachusetts. Back to her Coven. What happens when she sees the Cullens at her school?**

**All characters either belong to Stephenie Meyer or the movie "The Covenant". The plot and idea however, belong to me. **

**Chapter 1**

_Good-byes and Hellos_

Ever get the feeling that you're having an out-of-body experience? Well, welcome to my world.

Let me explain. My name is Isabella Maria Lenora (God, I hate that name) Danvers. Two years ago my life was perfect. I had an awesome brother named Caleb, his best friend (who felt like another brother) Pogue, two guys who played the goofballs in our group named Tyler and Reid, and then I had my two best friends, Kate and Sarah. Kate was Pogue's girlfriend, and Sarah was Caleb's, so they were more my sister's then friends.

Together we lived in Ipswich, Massachusetts, and we were called the Coven. People wanted to be us, but they also kept their distance because of our family histories. Or Pogue's, Reid's, Tyler's, and Caleb and my families. You see, our four families were hunted in the witch trials back when people still believed in witches. Now, they are nothing more than rumors and myths, but not for us. Not for the Coven. For us, our ancestors were witches. But it's not only our ancestors. The five of us are witches too. Caleb and I were the leaders of the Coven right now. Our family had always been the leader. But right now, Caleb did most of the leading, since he was the oldest. But, I help out occasionally.

I had to say, we had a pretty good life. The Coven was well known at school and throughout the town. We were beautifully, popular, smart, athletic, gracefully, wealthy, powerful. In other words, we had it all. We ran the school, and once we were out of school, we would run the town, because each of our four families (Pogue's, Reid's, Tyler's, and Caleb and my families) each owned a quarter of the town since it had been built in the trials. Our ancestors wanted their descendants to have a future.

We let few people into our group because of our witchy secret. Kate and Sarah were the only people we had let in. They were Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends and my best friends, so they were trustworthy. The rest of the people, we ignored or kept at a distance.

Two years ago, we found out that another family had survived the trials, along with ours. The only current descendant was and eighteen-year old boy named Chase Collins. Though he was one of us, he was power hungry, and dangerous. He had tried to take Caleb's power when he had ascended, and had used Sarah to do it. But Caleb And I fought him together, and we won. No one ever found Chase, therefore, no one knew the truth except the Coven, that is.

One year ago, we were faced with another problem. Vampires. We had no idea that they existed until one night in November. They came to our front door, acting very civil. We talked and told each other what we were. Apparently, this group of vampires were called the Volturi. They had spied on us through Chase, and had come for a truce. We had not accepted, nor declined. Just acknowledged.

But the civil act didn't last long.

They started sending vampires called newborns. We fought each and everyone of them. Soon, we had taken down all of them. We talked to the Volturi and they backed off, saying they would be back.

The threat alone was enough to drive Caleb crazy. Being the overprotective brother he was, he wanted to send me to Charlie Swan, the distant uncle on our deceased mother's side. Charlie had no ties to magic, therefore he was a completely normal cop.

I fought with Caleb for a week about the subject, but the Coven had taken a vote. The Volturi knew about the boys, but they didn't know about me. Every vampire who saw me ended up dead, and Chase didn't find out I was a witch until the night I kicked his ass.

So, I was sent to boring, old, rainy Forks. My life was boring.

And then I met him, and everything changed.

Edward Cullen came into my life. He and I met and fell in love. He told me he was a vampire, and I was shocked. But what I found out was that it's the same with vampires as it is with witches. There are good vampires, and then there were bad vampires. He said he loved me, and his family excepted me. I felt happy.

My 18th birthday was coming and I was about to ascend. But in order to hide me properly, Caleb had given me a new birth certificate and a new birthday. So, the Cullens threw a birthday party for me I week before my actual birthday.

At the party, I had accidentally slit my finger and Jasper ( one of the Cullens) ended up trying to eat me. I fell on some glass and had to get stitches.

The next day was the day I would tell Edward everything. About me, the Coven, Chase, The Volturi, everything. We took a walk near Charlie's house and here he was telling me good-bye. Telling me he didn't love me.

This is the part where I'm having the out-of-body experience.

"You're saying you don't want me?" I squeaked. Did my voice always sound like that? I'll have to ask Reid.

"No, I don't want you." His eyes were as hard as the gold they resembled. For a second, I think I saw his hard mask break. Huh, maybe it was just my imagination. After all, he said he didn't want me.

"But I do ask for one thing," Hey maybe there is hope! Maybe he does want me! YAY! "Be careful. You were always a danger magnet."

And then in a breeze he was gone. The last thing before I fainted on the forest floor was, _Maybe I was wrong._

Two day. Two days since Edward left. How could he leave? He was my soulmate! He was my heart, my air, my life! How could he be perfectly happy one day, the LEAVE ME the next?!

It doesn't make sense. It CAN'T make sense.

Five more days until I ascend. I can't stay here. I fell like I'm suffocating. Like Chase is back and he's crushing me with his power again. Everywhere I turn, I think of him.

I can't stay here. But I can go home.

It's been three days since HE left me, I decided to go home. My real home, in Ipswich. I didn't care if Caleb would be mad, or Pogue would be disappointed because I disobeyed orders. I needed my family. My real family. Now more than ever. I never told them about the Cullens, but all that would soon change.

I didn't even tell Charlie I was leaving. I packed my bags, said a spell or two to wipe my existence from this town and took the first flight out of Forks. Coincidentally, It was to Phoenix, Arizona. Phoenix was part of my cover story in Forks. It was nice to actually visit a place I had claimed to have lived in. Now I can actually say that I've been there, and hated the heat.

My next flight was to Austin, Texas. Was around midnight when I got there, but my connector flight was about to leave anyway.

From Austin, I went to some small town in Tennessee, then I finally made it to the capital of Massachusetts.

Being a witch has its good points, you know. Instead of taking a rental car to Ipswich, I got my one carry-on bag (I didn't pack much when I went to Forks)and went to the nearest bathroom. Once there, I locked myself in a stall, mumbled a few words, turned my eyes black, and in an instant I was at the front door of the Danvers Manor.

**(In case you're wondering, Bella didn't zap herself to Ipswich from Forks because it would take too much energy. Even though witches in my story can use magic all they want without getting hurt, if they use too much and one time, they die. Now on with the story!)**

Before I knocked on the door, I checked my watch. Hey, it's a habit that I have. Don't ask about it. But right now, it was 6p.m. Wow, I'd been awake for about 26 hours, because I didn't even sleep on the plane. I was too busy deciding whether Caleb would be mad, or furious.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door with the big, brass knocker.

"YEAH! I'M COMING!" I heard a deep male voice answer. Then, I heard a loud crash and something that was glass break. After hearing the mumbled "Shit" I smiled. Then, the door flew open and there stood Caleb.

"Hey, big bro. Ya miss me?" I asked. My vision started to blur, and I was swaying. I felt like I would fall asleep any second.

"Bella!" I heard Caleb exclaim before I passed out.

I woke up to birds chirping and sunlight. _This is sooo not Forks_, I thought.

I finally saw I was in my old bed back at the manor and my suitcase was propped on the chest at the foot of my bed. I was still in the clothes I'd been traveling in.

I went through the bedroom dorr, down the grand staircase, and into the kitchen where I knew the rest of the Coven sat.

Sure enough, everyone was at the breakfast nook, eating pancakes. I noticed Reid still had his earring and black leather jacket. Pogue was still very buff, with long, caramel hair and a very curious expression. Tyler just looked happy to see me, and Caleb looked the same but he wore Pogue's curious face, but his always had a little worry mixed in. Usually that worry was only deserved for me. Guess that hasn't changed.

Kate and Sarah immediately dropped their pancakes and ran towards me tackling me with hugs. _Well, _I thought,_ At least TWO people are happy I'm here._

Caleb was the first to speak.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said, walking towards me.

"I know, Kay." I smiled at him, and surprisingly he smiled back. Hey where's all the hell fire? But on the other hand, I used our childhood nickname for him. He always liked it when I called him that.

"But not right now." He said. "Go get your stuff and change, Bee. We gotta show everyone in Ipswich that the Coven is whole again." Finally he gave me a hug and the room exploded in shouts. I didn't even realize it was so quiet. Everyone came to hug me, one by one.

"The Queen Bee is back!" yelled TY.

"My little Grease Monkey!" Pogue exclaimed. I always helped him with the Coven Cars.

"My partner in crime!" Reid said. He and I always got into trouble together.

"My shopping buddy!" squealed Kate. Seriously, she could out-shop Alice.

"Come on, guys, we gotta let Bee get dressed." Said Sarah. After she hugged me she handed me the Spencer Academy uniform.

"Oh, no sweat guys. Watch this." I pointed to the uniform Sarah was holding, then at myself. I turned my eyes black and let lose a flow of magic. Suddenly, I was dressed in the uniform in an instant. I didn't even have to change.

"Well, look whose the show-off!" teased Caleb. Since we could use magic whenever we wanted inside the house, we tended to be a little lazy.

"Shut up, Caleb! At least I don't use magic to do my homework!" I teased back, and the whole room laughed. Except Sarah. She was the bookworm in the Coven. She didn't like it when Caleb didn't do his homework.

"You promised you wouldn't do that anymore, Caleb!" Sarah said, turning on Caleb. Caleb looked around for help. Luckily, Tyler jumped in before Sarah could rip Caleb apart.

"Chill out, Sarah. Caleb stopped doing that a long time ago. Right Bella?" Tyler gave me a pointed look that said _"Agree with me or I won't do YOUR homework!" _

"Yeah, Ty's right. I just like to tease Kay about it. No need to flip, Sarah." I sighed. Leave it to Tyler to take the fun out of everything.

"Ok, then." Sarah gave a satisfied smile and handed me a bag. Inside there were notebooks, text books, pens, and a class schedule.

"You already got me back in the Academy?" I asked Caleb, throwing the bag over my shoulder and walking to the foyer.

"Had a feeling you'd be showing up." He said holding the big door open for everyone.

As soon as they went through, everyone went to their cars. Caleb handed me my set of keys while he and Sarah got into his blue Mustang. Kate got on behind Pogue on his bike and Reid got into Tyler's Hummer. I finally found the key that led to my yellow Camaro. **( I don't know cars, so just go with it) **

We all started our engines and headed to the Academy. We decided to race along the way, going on back roads to avoid getting caught. I probably drove faster than Edward did. Naturally, I won, and we all walked into the hallways of Spencer Academy, laughing and joking until we reached the courtyard.

The courtyard was beautiful. It had a big fountain in the middle that was raised up like a stage with only one table near it. The steps that led to the bottom had another table and then all the tables were scattered on the grass. The popularity food-chain was decided on one thing: how close did you sit to the fountain. If you sat at the edges, you were an outcast. If you sat towards the middle, you were average. The bottom of the steps were usually the people who wanted to be at the top of the stage, and the top of the stage sat the Coven.

Yeah, the Coven was the top of the food-chain. We were the most popular ones. We ruled the school. But we weren't mean or hateful or bullies like the people at the foot of the steps. We may be popular, but we weren't snooty and stuck up.

As the Coven walked in, we were boisterous. We laughed and joked all the way to the fountain table ( that's what it was called. Hey other than naming our group the 'Coven' Spencer Academy is a very unimaginative school) The courtyard was the perfect place to make my debut. Everyone hung out here. A lot of the people I recognized, but I also recognized the freshmen, and the people who had taken the place of the people who dropped out. Most people recognized me right away, but there were a lot of new faces. As we walked I could hear them whispering, "Who's the new girl? What's she doing with the Coven? The wouldn't even LOOK at me! So unfair!" It took all my self-control not to laugh.

Then, I could hear people I recognize tell the newbies who I was and I could see newbies' eyes widen. Oh, yeah. They were jealous. Hee hee.

The Coven sat down at the fountain table on the platform and started laughing again. They all joked about the newbies' being mad that the famous and exclusive Coven group had excepted me so quick.

We'd been laughing and hanging around for about 20 min. All the school was at the courtyard now. And they all had the same question, "Who's the new chick?"

I looked over at Reid randomly, and he had a mischievous grin. Two thoughts went through my head, "What's he up to?" and "I want in!"

Suddenly, Reid jumped onto the table and asked for silence. He was met with silence as cold as the grave.

"People of Ipswich," Reid exclaimed with a fake British accent. The newbies all giggled. Eew. "Our Coven is now complete! Our princess has returned!" Reid crouched and stuck his hand out to me and I took it. Climbing onto the table next to him, I joined Reid's charade.

"Hello, citizens of Ipswich," I said with the same accent Reid used. "I, Isabella Maria-"

"LENORA!" the Coven cut in smugly. God, they KNEW I hated that name, but they had to use it whenever they could. But I couldn't chew them out now. I had an audience to entertain, so I let it slide.

"Danvers," cue crowd whispering. "Have come back to claim my rightful place in the Coven!" I was met with cheers from everyone. Looks like I was still a people person. I knew they would warm up eventually.

Suddenly, I saw five beautiful faces that I thought I would never see again come from the café across the street and the other side of the courtyard.

"Bella?" I heard HIM ask.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled under my breath. I saw the Coven give me curious glances at the Cullens and me. And I also saw HIM look at me with such softness, it almost looked like he still loved me. His family all had looks of surprise, curiosity, and happiness. What was up with that?

_This is about to get complicated,_ I thought. And sure as hell, I was right.

**So, how was it?! Was it ok? I know it was kind of long, but I couldn't help myself. Eight pages, wow, I wrought a lot. Well, if you ever want me to continue this then please review. I want to know what you guys think. **

**Peace!**


	2. Ch 2 First Day BAck!

**Hey everybody. I'm back! Wow, I just want to thank these people for reviewing so fast:**

**Ms tori Cullen**

**I LOVE sparkely scars**

**Angel JJK**

**Babycakes 10121**

**Stacypotterblack**

**Maelys Halliwell Black**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. You gave me the confidence to write a 2****nd**** chapter so fast. This is for you guys!**

_**Previously:**__ "Bella?" I heard HIM ask._

_"OH, shit" I mumbled under my breath. I saw the Coven give me curious glances at the Cullens and me. And I also saw HIM look at me with such softness, it almost looked like he still loved me. His family all had looks of surprise, curiosity, and happiness. What was up with that?_

_**This is about to get complicated,**__ I thought. And sure as hell, I was right._

**Chapter 2**

_**First day Back!**_

"Bella!" Suddenly the five vampires came at me and I got off of the table. The vice principal, Mr. Glue (Yes, that is his name) got to Reid and I before they did.

"Isabella, Reid, I expected more out of our school swimmers!" he scolded. Swimming was a big thing in Ipswich, and the Coven were the top swimmers. Swimming was to Ipswich what football is to Texas. It was just like that.

"I am terribly sorry, sir." I said in an oh-so-sweet voice. I smiled at the man, and watched as he went beet red. The coven behind me started sniggering and if it weren't for the fact I was playing goody-goody two shoes right now, I would smack them.

"It's perfectly alright Isabella." Sighed Mr. Glue. "Just see that it doesn't happen again." He turned to Reid. "You on the other hand, have detention in my office before school tomorrow. Try not to be late, Mr. Reid." Mr. Glue turned on his heel and started to walk away, but not before throwing a "Welcome back to Ipswich, Ms. Isabella." And with that, the VP left the courtyard.

"What?!" Reid yelled as the Coven and I laughed, very loudly. "Why do I get detention?"

"Because," Tyler said between guffaws. "You can't really flirt with the VP like Bella, can you?" This brought another round of laughter, this time at my expense.

"HEY!" I exclaimed "I did not, repeat NOT flirt with the VP!"

"Sure you didn't grease monkey." Said Pogue as he patted my back. I swatted his hand away as the bell rang for 1st period. Since I was the youngest in the group, I didn't see anybody much until lunch and 5th period when we have our swim practice. **(AN: I'm actually on my highschool varsity swim team, even though I'm a freshman. So yeah, my 5****th**** period is really my gym period, so they bus us to the pool so we practice during school and into after school. At Ipswich, however, the school has their own indoor pool next to the café that's on the outside of the courtyard. Let's just assume that they have 5****th**** period swim practice and then they continue with their day.)**

I looked at the schedule that was inside the designer bag that Sarah had given me.

1st period-Math

2nd period – Health

3rd period – Spanish

Lunch

4th period – English

5th period – Swimming

6th period – History

Ok, not too shabby. I was now a junior and everyone else was a senior. Except Reid. He got held back a year for pulling a prank in the 6th grade. I had Spanish with Sarah, though, and Health with Reid. Then I had swim practice with the boys.

As I walked to 1st period, a thought came to my head: "Where did the Cullens go?" I saw them in the courtyard, then I had to flirt, I mean, TALK my way out of detention. So, where did they go?

I was thinking about it all the way to Math class. _Oh well, _I thought as I walked through the door. Maybe I won't see them.

My hopes, however, were shattered when I saw a petite little pixie bouncing up and down in the middle of the lecture hall.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" she piped as she waved her arms up and down. I sighed and walked over to her. People stared at me as I walked. Why shouldn't they? To them, I was the town princess who had come home. Here it wasn't like Forks where people questioned my association with the Cullens. Now, they questioned the Cullens association with me. Here in Ipswich, I was in control. I was the force to be reckoned with. AS it should be.

I was finally in front of Alice.

"Hello, Alice. How are you?" I was trying to be civil, but I let her know I was still pretty mad. Sure they had only been gone for about six days. But the point is, they left me. That was inexcusable.

"I'm doing terribly!" she said with a frown. A line became visible on her smooth, marble forehead. "I miss my sister!" If she could cry, she would be bawling right now. Then I realized something. She actually loved me. To her, I was actually her sister. I knew she wouldn't act this way if she didn't feel that way. I also knew that she wanted to talk, to explain. Well ok, I would let her. Just not in the middle of the Math lecture hall. And I couldn't skip out on my first day. So, I did something I only do when I'm bored.

I took Alice's hand and pulled her all the way to the very back of the hall. Alice gave me a quizzical look, but followed. I saw her down in one of the seats in the corner, next to the door and I took the seat next to her. A few minutes passed and we watched as everyone filed into the room. About 60 kids were crammed into the room, and each one of them gave me a little nod before they sat down. Why, I had no idea. It was just something that happened in every class, in every year. It was almost like a bow.

The professor walked in and turned the lights down and put up the projector. He took roll, and again nodded at me, and put up notes on the board. _Good,_ I thought, _we're taking notes toady._

As I pulled out my notebook, Alice did the same. Out of the corner of my eye, she gave me a curious glance. To that, I smirked and closed my eyes. I grabbed her hand, and her eyes widened at the amount of pressure I put on it. Inhuman pressure.

When I opened my eyes, they were black, a sign that I was about to do magic, but Alice didn't know that. In the distance, I heard her gasp, but it was soft, and I could barely hear it because of the magic I was weaving. I couldn't be bothered.

After about two minutes, I closed my eyes , and when I opened them, they were the normal brown. I let go of Alice's hand and turned to her with a satisfied smirk. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell was that, Bella?" she whispered so she wouldn't disturb the class that was going on. We were so far in the back though, no one one could hear us.

"Well, pixie," I said in a normal voice. " I just made clones of ourselves who will sit here and take notes for us. They will even answer questions if asked. Now, why don't you say we get out of here?"

As I said this, sure enough, two clones started to form in the two empty seats in front of us. I looked at Alice and her eyes were bugging out. I stifled a laugh. I was always cool to see someone witness my magic for the first time. The only times I've seen it happen were to Kate and Sarah. Kate was silent for a whole week, but Sarah actually took it pretty well, which was hardly any fun.

I grabbed her hand again, but also grabbed our bags. We wouldn't be coming back to this class.

Again, I turned my eyes black, mumbled the words I'd used at the airport, and in a second we were in the parking lot next to my Camaro. My eyes returned to normal.

"What was that?" Alice asked once she had gotten her breath. Traveling witch-style always leave you a little winded the first time, but you get used to it.

"you, my friend, just witnessed the witchy talents of the Coven Princess, Isabella Marie Danvers!" I said. To add effect, I even did jazz hands which set Alice into a fit of giggles.

"Don't you mean Isabella Marie LENORA Danvers?" she asked innocently. Oh, I was gonna KILL the Coven for starting that. Why did my stupid mother have to give me her great grandma's name? why?

"Yes, yes, my middle name is Lenora. Get over yourself." His sent Alice holding onto my car for support while she laughed her ass off.

When she was done, she straightened and turned to me.

"So, are you going to explain?" she asked . The cold autumn air blew, and I shivered. I looked at my watch and we had a little more than an hour and a half of math left.

"Why don't we go see a movie?" I suggested. "I'll tell you about me after school." Alice seemed excited, then down.

"But what about math?" she asked I shook my head. Poor girl, she hadn't been blessed with magic like me, there fore she didn't know the beauty of skipping class while some dumb clone took your notes and did your work.

"My clones that I created will take our notes." I explained. "It's not like you don't know the material. Besides, if we leave now, we can be back before 2nd period."

"Brilliant!" she exclaimed. She was still a little curious about the magic, though. Hell, who wouldn't be? I just did an incredible amount of magic and she was acting like I just opened a pickle jar. She was doing pretty well, reaction wise.

I dug into my purse and found the key to my car. On the way into town, Alice and I joked and talked about anything but the thing that was on both our minds. As we were walking into the theater, Alice stopped me.

"You know, I never wanted to leave. Edward made us, and Jasper was leaving, so- ''

"You don't need to apologize." I told her. " I know you had to go with Jasper. He's your mate. And I've already forgiven you. I thought I would stay angry and you forever, but I just can't." As I said it, I knew it was the truth. I couldn't stay angry at her. I didn't want to waste my life being angry at my friend and missing her at the same time. I understood her predicament. She had to make a hard choice, and I didn't blame her for it.

"Really? You're not mad?" Alice asked me. She looked like she was about to cry again.

" Of course not, Alice. How could I be mad at my sister?" At the last word, Alice sprang herself at me and hugged me fiercely.

"Ok, Down girl." I teased her. "We wouldn't want to miss the movie, now would we?"

After the movie with Alice, we headed back to the Academy just in time for 2nd period. After I gave Alice the ok that the clones were gone, we both parted ways, promising to meet after school, if not sooner.

I was actually pretty happy with myself. I had already forgiven Alice, therefore forgiving Jasper. I could understand why Jasper had to leave. I mean, now I know he didn't want to, but wouldn't you want to leave someone you loved too after you had almost killed them at their birthday party? Yep, I was definitely not mad at Jasper.

Emmett, was a completely different story. I would have to hear his story, then make my decision. Rosalie probably would avoid me like the plague anyway, so I wouldn't need to waste my time judging her. Esme was another person I'd already forgiven. She was the mother hen of the Cullens. Wherever they went, she went, so she just probably got mixed in with the jumble. Carlisle would go wherever Esme went, so I'd already forgiven him as well.

From Alice, I had heard he had taken the job as the Health professor. I was going to have him for my 2nd period with Reid. My head turned with possible scenarios as I walked into Health.

I walked toward the middle of the hall. It wasn't as big as the math hall, but it was still pretty big. I walked into an isle and saved two seats, one for me and Reid.

As I sat, I saw hime come in followed by a pack of drooling girls. Reid turned and winked at them before he came to sit by me. The girls swooned and turned to go to their own classes. Reid gave a satisfied smirk, I shook my head in disgust.

"God, Reid." I told him, " Do you have to do that? I prefer not to have a second look at my breakfast."

Reid just grinned at me. " what's the matter, Bee?" Jealous?" he leaned his head on my shoulder and me the puppy eyes. I shook him off and looked away. Man, he's such a cheater. He knew I was a sucker for the puppy eyes.

"You wish!" was my simple reply. Reid just laughed at me, and put his arm around my shoulders. It didn't even mean anything. The Coven was always protective over me. After all, I was the baby in the group.

"You really shouldn't be saying anything, Bee." Said Reid. I raised an eyebrow at him, asking him what he met. " I'm not the only one with fans. You got a paparazzi for yourself you know." At that, he inclined his head to a group of boys that were standing on the other side of the room. One of them was Bradley Grant, a big time popular with a load of cash. He was one of the people who sat right below the Coven at the fountain, meaning he was a big time social climber. Bradley had also been asking me out since the 7th grade.

Bradley noticed me looking at him. He gave me a smile that most girls would swoon over, but I just shuddered. I'd never liked Bradley, as a human being or otherwise. Sometimes, he was even worse than the infamous Chase Collins. Bradley said good-bye to his friends and started to walk over to Reid and I. He eyed Reid's arm around my shoulders and how I relaxed into Reid. Bradley just shrugged it off.

"Hey there, Bells. Long time no see." Bradley smiled seductively. I winced. I always hated it when people called me Bells. My name was Bella, or Bee to the Coven. Couldn't they get it right?

"Hello, Bradley. I would say I missed seeing you, but," I cocked my head to the side and put my finger on my chin. I faked looking in thought. " That would be a lie. Piss off, Bradley." And with that, I turned, dismissing him, and started conversation with Reid. Luckily, Reid didn't burst out laughing and my actions, but I could tell he was close to it. Bradley, however, didn't give up so easily. He put one of his hands on my desk and turned my chin, forcefully, with the other.

" Look here, Danvers. Things have changed since you been gone. You can't talk to me like that!" he said menacingly. Reid got up quickly and he had Bradley on the floor under his boot will he had Bradley's arm pulled up. Reid had to crouch a little so he wouldn't break Bradley's arm.

"You look here, Grant" said Reid. His voice was deathly calm, but you could tell that he could kill Bradley easy if he wanted to. " You ever talk to Bee like that again, and I will personally snap your arms off. You got me, Grant?" As to add effect to the threat, Reid straightened Bradley's arm, almost breaking it. Bradley yelped in pain, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good. Now, run along, asshole. I don't want to see you anywhere near Bee again. Got it?" With that, Reid threw Bradley's arm done and let Bradley up. Bradley got up off the floor and brushed off his uniform. He turned to Reid to give him a death glare, but Reid was already walking back towards me. He took his seat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders again. I could tell Reid was still pissed, so I put my head on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Class was already starting.

Everyone who had been watching Bradley and Reid's little fight went to their seat as Carlisle himself walked in. He placed his briefcase on his desk, and introduced himself.

"Hello, class. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I will be your new Health professor this year." Carlisle stopped and walked over to his desktop computer. From there, he called roll, and didn't stop until he said my name.

" Isabella Marie Danvers?" He asked looking up. Huh, he probably had heard about the rumors of me and the Coven. Couldn't blame him. We were talked about often.

"Here." I said raising my hand. I would've stood up too, but Reid still had his arm on my shoulders. Carlisle's eyes widened at me, and I felt Reid stiffen. With his unoccupied arm, he grabbed his spiral and pen and wrote down one word in a scrawl:

_Vampire_

I sighed. I knew this would come eventually. I was going to tell the Coven everything. No more secrets. I was done with secrets. So I took Reid's pen and wrote down next to his words:

**I know him. He and his family are vampires, but they aren't with the Volturi. They won't harm us.**

I passed the notebook to read, who gave me an incredulous look. He took the pen.

_How do you know?_

Man, I really need to buy Reid a penmanship book. I could barely read it.

**I'll explain at lunch.**

And with that, I turned to listen to Carlisle's lecture. Carlisle, apparently, had been watching as Reid and I passed notes. Could you blame him? He probably thought he'd never see me again, let alone the same week he and his family ditched me. Hell, I would be staring too.

The rest of the lecture went by pretty fast. Before I knew it the class was already over and the bell was about to ring. Reid and I had already packed our stuff so we could leave in a rush, and Carlisle was sitting at his desk on the phone with someone. Probably Esme. Carlisle hadn't tried to talk to me the entire class, which I was relieved for. I didn't want to have to explain everything to him now, then re-explain myself again later. I wanted to do it all at once.

The bell rang and Reid and I were out the door faster than anyone would have thought possible. Reid kissed me on the forehead real quick and told me he'd see me at lunch. The kiss didn't mean, anything. The boys were all brothers to me, but I wondered what that would look like to Carlisle, who was staring at me open-mouthed at what he'd just seen Reid do.

Before Carlisle could question me, I was around the corner and out of site, on my way to Spanish class.

To say that the rest of my day was uneventful would be a flat out lie. In every class I was in, the people treated me like royalty. Spanish was only bearable because Sarah was there to talk to. From Spanish, we both headed over to the café to get our food, then we walked to the fountain table where the rest of the Coven sat.

Apparently, Reid had told them about the vampire that was teaching Health and how I knew him. Pogue was talking about a snooty little blonde that was in his math class, who I figured was Rosalie. Caleb said he had a pixie-like one in his 2nd period Spanish class, obviously Alice. Tyler said there was a boy named Jasper, in his class. Tyler also said he thought Jasper looked like he was in pain all the time. Kate claimed to have two in her 1st period health class: a big, buff one, and a bronze haired one. I did the calculations in my head and nodded. Yep, everyone was here and accounted for. Brilliant.

"Hey, Bee. Reid said that you know Professor Cullen and his family." Caleb said. "Is that true?" I sighed and took the seat next to him. This was going to be difficult.

"Yeah, it's true." This brought on a wave of questions from everyone. They all started talking all at once, and I couldn't figure out who was asking what. I put my hand up, asking for silence. I got what I wanted. " Now, I'm going to tell you my story about what happened in Forks. But, you gotta promise you won't be mad, and promise you won't hurt them." I glared at the boys. Knowing them, if they found out what happened they would probably tear Edward limb from limb in a matter of minutes. Even though he left me and I had only seen him this morning, doesn't mean that I want him to die. Besides, Esme would fell bad if I let that happen.

Caleb sighed and looked at the table for confirmation of my request. He was met with nods of agreement. " ok, Bee. We promise not to hurt them. Now, will you please tell us what the hell is going on?" I mimicked Caleb's sigh and started my story. This was going to be a long lunch period.

**(AN: I'm not going to tell the story about what happened in Forks. If you read the books, you should know. The only thing I changed is that James never tried to hunt Bella down. He only threatened her, then left, so really, he's still alive. Anyway, on with the story!)**

As I told my tale, the Coven acted like a good audience. They gasp when I came to the part about some kid's van almost crushing me. They smiled when I told them how the 3 losers of Forks asked me out. They were worried when I told them what happened with James. But they were also furious when I got to the part about Edward leaving me. Caleb was livid, to say the least.

"What the fuck?!" he said as he banged his hand on the table and stood up. He looked around the courtyard, searching for that bronze hair, but he didn't find it. As a matter of fact, he didn't find any of the Cullens. They weren't in the courtyard.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip him to shreds." Said Pogue. He was looking at his hands which were clenched in fists. He had remained quiet through my entire story, but I finally got a response from him. "No one messes with my Grease Monkey." Reid stood up next to him. He had asked questions and made comments during my story, but now his anger rivaled Caleb's. And that was saying something.

"Not before I get to him first, P." he said. He went and stood next to Caleb, trying to find the Cullens from our platform.

"No, you guys promised you wouldn't hurt them!" I exclaimed. Sure, I was mad too, but that didn't mean I wanted the boys to kill the guy. I mean, I'm mad, not heartless.

" I am so sorry, Bee." Caleb said. " I should have never made you go." The Coven all came up and gave me a big group hug. We all stayed like that for a second before the bell for 4th period rang.

"Ok, guys. Remember, if you see a Cullen, just blow them off. Do NOT pick a fight or I will personally kick your ass from here to kingdom come. You got me?" I looked at the boys as I said this. They were still pretty mad. Hell, Tyler didn't even say anything. He was just lost in thought. But, he looked at me now with a look of disappointment. Obviously, I had been bashed his plans when I said no fighting.

"We promise, Bee." Said Reid sullenly. He was probably thinking of ways he could hurt the Cullens. I really wouldn't put it past him. Reid could be evil when he wanted to be. I'd learned from experience.

"We won't hurt the Cullens." Said Pogue. He was still mad, but he had calmed down a lot. I looked over to the girls. They hadn't said anything mean about the Cullens, but I hadn't been expecting them to. I saw them deep in conversation, giggling a little whenever one of them said something.

"Kate, Sarah, that means no spreading rumors." I knew my best friends so well. As soon as I said that, they looked like little kids who just found out Santa wasn't real.

"You are such a party-pooper, Bella." Said Kate. Sarah and Kate weren't really gossipers. But, where the boys protected me from the boys at school with their muscle, the girls protected me from the girls at school with their rumors. I remember this one girl named Sally Parker had told everyone that I had gotten a fake Dooney&Burke bag. It didn't really bother me much, but it did bother Sarah and Kate because Kate was the one who did all my shopping. So, for payback, Sarah and Kate started a rumor that Sally Parker had bought all her clothes from thrift shops. People started to tease her so bad, that she had to get transferred to Milwaukie. Why Milwaukie, I don't know, but no one ever spread rumors about me again.

The warning bell rang, signaling we only had about 3 minutes to get to class. I parted ways with the Coven and headed over to 4th period English. That class actually went by pretty fast. We did a paper that I had already done in Forks, so I just summoned my notes from back in Forks and wrote the paper. I was already done with the paper by the time the bell rang for 5th period.

My 5th period was my swim practice with the guys. We were the best swimmers, so we got our own lane. Since it was the first week of school and practice, coach just told us to goof off while he taught the newbies the strokes. We spent the entire practice having chicken fights and splashing water at each other. At the end of practice, I left the boys to go to the girls locker room and take a shower. I had spent too much time in the shower and ended up having to run to 5th period biology with wet hair.

I got their in record time and took my assigned seat at one of the lab counters. I watch as everyone filed into the lab. I talked to people I knew and ignoring the ones I didn't. Lucky for me, no one asked about why I wasn't here for a year. I figured they were too scared to find out. The Coven could be pretty scary when we wanted to be.

As I talked, I didn't notice a bronze haired vampire take the seat next to me. It wasn't until the bell rang that I looked at him. I wish I didn't. He had the same colored hair, honey colored eyes, and a look so soft it looked like he actually wanted me.

What the hell? Like he wanted me? HE left ME! He shouldn't be looking at me like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. If he looked at me like that, then I might start to hope. Hope that he still loved me the way I loved him. But hoping was dangerous. I couldn't hope. If I hoped that he still loved me when he actually didn't , then I wouldn't be able to take it. No, hoping was off limits.

Edward turned to me. "Hello, Bella." He said. He looked deep into my eyes, and I remembered another time, at another school, in another biology lab. What a coincidence.

"Hello, Edward." I replied. Sure, it wasn't as clever as I wanted to be but hey, give me a break. He was doing that stupid dazzling thing again. Cheater.

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but he was cut off when the professor walked in. However, this didn't stop all communication. As the professor called roll, Edward took out a spiral and a pen from his bag and wrote me a note.

_We need to talk. I never wanted to leave you. Please say we can talk._

I thought for a moment. Didn't I say I wanted to talk to them? Didn't I say I wanted to forgive? After all, I do still love him, but I don't think I could take seeing him everyday and knowing he didn't love me the way l still loved him. Is that what he wanted to tell me? That he didn't love me?

Well, only one way to find out.

**Bring your family and meet me in the school parking lot next to the yellow camaro. Alice knows the one. We'll talk with the rest of the Coven after school at my house.**

I tossed him the notebook and watched him nod. Though, he did look a little worried for some reason. Good, he should be. The boys might just break their promise and tear him to pieces. I wouldn't be surprised if they did, though. Just a little angry.

I turned my attention back to the professor and took notes. I tried to avoid eye contact with Edward, but he made it so difficult. He didn't even pay attention in class. He just sat there staring at me for the whole period.

When the bell signaled for 6th period, I was out of my seat so fast, I didn't give Edward time to talk. I looked over my shoulder when I was at the door and saw Edward with his mouth wide open. Hmm, I wonder what I did wrong. Then I remembered.

Before I left for Forks, the Coven had a fun time making a new character of me. I decided to keep my appearance, but to change my personality. I changed it with a spell so I wouldn't accidentally slip up and be my usual witchy self. The Coven ended up making me a bookworm, a slow driver (I hated driving slow, and they knew it!), unsocial (I only had one true friend in Forks, Angela. Well, I also had the Cullens, but we all know how THAT turned out. ), and clumsy. The Coven made me so clumsy I was practically disabled!

But the spell had broken when I came back to Ipswich. Here, I had returned to my normal, popular, social, speedy, graceful self. Maybe Edward was just surprised I could get out of the lab so fast without tripping over and breaking a bone, let alone do so gracefully. Oh, well, he'll just have to get used to it. I wasn't the helpless, little human I was in Forks. Here, I was a powerful, badass witch that people knew meant business.

Sixth period was history, and went by in a breeze. We were studying the witch trials. How fitting. As class went on, the professor said that there were 5 families who were the most feared. Turns out four of the were Reid's, Pogue's, Tyler's, and Caleb and my families. I was touched that we were mentioned. Both teacher and students gave me looks as class went on. Through out the lecture, I was trying so hard not to laugh.

Being part of the witch trials, I naturally knew every last detail that happened. It was all recorded in the Book of Damnation, the spell book written by our ancestors since before the trials. It contained the 5 families entire history and had spell that they had gathered and created throughout that time. The professor talked about the Book like it was some bloody diary. But I knew better. As an after thought, I wondered what the professor would say if he found out that one of the greatest pieces of history was hidden away in the Danvers' Manor basement.

Class finally ended and I met up with the Coven on the way to the parking lot. Reid and I joked about the history class. He had the same professor for 3rd period, so we both talked about the witch trials. As we were walking to our cars, I saw five vampires all gathered around my camaro.

Now, time for the hard part, I thought.

**Ok everyone. So how'd you like it? Was it better or worse than the last chapter? I'm I still doing ok on my writing? Remember, then only way I'll know is if you review, so press the pretty, light green button and let me know!**


	3. CH 3 Racing

**Ok everyone. So here is my 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it, and thank you to all who reviewed me. I really appreciate it!**

**Oh, and just so you know, I don't own Twilight or The Covenant. The plot, however is MINE!**

**Previously:**

_The Covenant and I walked toward me car and saw 5 beautiful vampires waiting there. _

_**And now, the hard part begins.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Racing _

The Covenant and I walked toward my car and saw the Cullens waiting for us, each looking like they were genuinely happy to see me. I also noticed that Rosalie was as beautiful as ever, and also glaring daggers at me. I chuckled. Some things never change.

Reid, who was standing next to me, was glaring at Rosalie because she was glaring at me. He put his arm lazily around my shoulders and inclined his head at the Cullens in acknowledgment. Edward, who was leaning against his Volvo that was parked next to my Camaro, growled when Reid did this. I sniggered, and put my arm around his waist in a half-hug. Edward's growls became louder. Hee hee, he deserved it. He left me, let's not forget.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked so happy to see me, they didn't notice all of this going on. Before I could get a greeting out, Emmett had me in a bone-crushing hug. Yep, some things never change.

"Oh my God! Bella! It really is you!" Emmett hugged me tighter and spun me around. Not a good idea. My head was already dizzy without the spinning.

"Emmett!" I gasped out. "Can't breathe!" But Emmett didn't seem to hear me. _What's the point of having super-hearing if you aren't listening to what people say?! _I thought. Finally, I felt all the pressure that was threatening to crush my ribs disappear and I was able to suck in air.

"Get the hell away from her, leech!" growled Caleb. Reid, who I had figured had been knocked out of the way when Emmett attacked me, was now bending toward the ground and helping me up. I was able to stand, but barely. Reid kept an arm on my waist, just in case my legs gave out. Again, I heard Edward growl. I snorted.

"You know, if you can stop doing that now." I told Edward. I sent him my meanest glare, and I saw his eyes widen in shock. I knew what he was thinking 'Why is she being so mean and mad now when she was acting so civil in class'. The answer: I wasn't mad then. I was still shell-shocked. I still couldn't believe that out of all the schools and rainy little towns, he just so happened up in Ipswich.

But I wasn't shocked anymore. I was angry. I was mad as hell. I was losing my temper. Not good.

"Hush, Bee." Reid whispered in my ear. "It's ok." Another growl, from guess who. Man, that was starting to get annoying.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more privately?" suggested Caleb. I looked around, and decided he was right. People were starting to stare. I turned my eyes black really quick and looked in the mind of a random student.

_Man, what are they doing? Is there going to be a fight? Geez, I hope so. Life in this measly town is so dull. Something like a fight would definitely lighten things up a bit. . . _I ended the flow of magic. I'd heard enough.

"Caleb's right." I said. "People are starting to wonder if this will lead to a fight." I saw Edward give me a questioning look, and I mentally slapped myself when I realized why. I had just used magic to read the thoughts of a person and I had voiced that person's thoughts out loud, completely correct. Of course Edward would stare. HE probably just realized that I could read minds. Great. Just bloody great.

"How did you-'' Edward started, but I cut him off before he could continue.

"I'll tell you later." Edward seemed happy that there would be a later. I rolled my eyes. I never really notice how pathetic he could be when I was dating him. Huh. I turned to address Caleb now. "So, where do you want to meet?"

Caleb looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about the Colony House?" he said. I thought about it, then nodded. That would be the perfect place to tell the Cullens our history, the site where most of it started.

"Sounds good. We'll follow you, oh great leader." I curtsied with my short school skirt. Reid sniggered next to me and Pogue rolled his eyes. Caleb looked amused. He went up to my car and opened the door for me, unlocking it without the keys by using magic. The Cullens didn't notice when his eyes turned pitch black. Good, didn't want to freak them out before we told them our story.

"Here you are, Madame Danvers." Said Caleb from my door. I laughed and got into my car. Caleb closed the door, and I started the engine. The Cullens got into Edward's Volvo, Kate got on Pogue's Ducati, and Sarah got into Caleb's Mustang. Tyler had to walk a ways to get to his Hummer, but once he had started his engine, all of us headed to the school gate. Before any one of us took off, I rolled down my window and motioned for everyone to do the same.

"How about we have a little fun with this trip? After all, it's a good two hours to the Colony House." Reid, who was in Tyler's Hummer towards my left, lifted an eyebrow.

"Whaddya have in mind, Bee?" he called over. I grinned evilly. I gave Caleb a meaningful glance that told him what I wanted to do. Being my brother, he knew me so well, and we could practically read each other's minds. It was kind of cool, but sometimes annoying.

"How about we race from here to the Colony House?" Caleb offered. Edward laughed from his Volvo musically. His laughed sounded annoying, fake. It bothered me to hear him laugh. Weird.

"What are the stakes?" asked Pogue. He still had his helmet on, so he had to raise his voice to be heard.

"Hmm," I thought hard. This was a tough one. I wanted to do something that was daring and worth it all when I win, but I was confident, not cocky. I knew there was a possibility that I could lose. And if I did lose, I didn't want my own stakes thrown in my face. Decisions, decisions. Finally, a thought came to me and I smiled.

"How about whoever wins gets to take Tyler's jet to the beach house with one person of their choosing for a week?" The Coven looked thoughtful, but agreed and I smiled. I looked at the Cullens and watched as they were debating whether to take the bet or not. Hmm, might as well have some fun with them. "You know, if you're scared, you don't have to race." I said, wondering if they would take the bait. Sure enough, they did.

"Scared? Of you? PUH-LEAZE!!!" said Emmett from the backseat of the Volvo. Without even asking the others, he accepted the bet. "Edward can beat you so fast, your head will spin!" Emmett sat back in his seat, clearly smug with himself.

"OH, I'd LOVE to see him try." I replied. Edward sent me a glare.

"You think you can beat me, Bella?" he asked. He arched an eyebrow, while I snorted. I gave him a confident look, and he nodded his head. "Ok then. We agree to your terms." I nodded. Good.

"Alright, Alice? You tell Edward the way." Alice nodded her head energetically.

"Sure thing, Bella!" I laughed and shook my head. Seriously, I wondered if Alice was always drinking Endo-Rush instead of her daily diet of bears, mountain lions, and deer. **(Just so you know, Endo-Rush is like a 'Monster' drink on crack. It gets you so pumped up and hyper, it's crazy. My swim team and I drink it before a meet so we have enough energy to do our races. Believe me, you take a sip of this stuff, and you'll be bouncing off the walls for a week!)**

I nodded my head and revved my engine to show that I was ready to go. I looked over to Pogue and Caleb and saw them trying to focus on the race. Huh, did they honestly think they could win?

I looked toward Tyler and I saw him and Reid talking. When they were done, Tyler nodded and Reid flashed him a smile before getting out of Tyler's Hummer. With some last words to Tyler, Reid closed the door to the Hummer and came over to my car. He walked around the front and opened the passenger door. When he sat in my passenger seat, he turned to me and smiled. When he did, my heart started beating unevenly. Odd. I shook this out of my head and arched an eyebrow and Reid, questioningly.

"You can't honestly expect me to lose with Tyler, do you?" Reid asked. I laughed. Of course Reid would want to race with me. I knew it was mean to say, but I was closer to Reid then I was to any of the other brothers. He was my best friend and we were exactly alike, both in personality and in how fast we like to drive. And we like to drive fast.

"No, I guess I don't." I admitted. " So, you ready to kick some tail, Ree?" I asked him, throwing in the baby nickname I'd given him when we were about three. Reid smiled at it.

"OF course I am, Bumble-Bee." Answered Reid, using his baby nickname for me. I smiled, and looked at our competition. Pogue and Kate were talking to each other through their helmets, Caleb and Sarah were playing tonsil hockey (go figure), Tyler was jamming out to some rock song and I couldn't help but laugh out loud and point it out to Reid. He saw and laughed his head off with me and pulled out his phone. Silently, I rolled down my window and Used to roll down Tyler's back seat window so we could hear the music. Reid started to record Tyler and his dancing, and we laughed harder when we recognized the song he was dancing to. It was Hannah Montana's song, 'Who Said?'.

Luckily, no one saw Tyler jamming out to Hannah Montana. I mean, it would have been funny as hell if the others had caught him, but not as great as Reid and I using this footage for one thing. Blackmail. Yes, I can be diabolical. Sue me. After me and Reid had finished plotting what we were going to do to Tyler (make him do all our homework for a month while we went to go to the movies every weekend. Sure, I could have done the homework myself, but I like to take a break every now and then.) I looked over to the Cullens car as Reid placed his arm over my shoulders. Edward had been looking at us the whole time. Right now, he looked extremely pissed at Reid. Hee hee, oh well.

I turned toward Reid. "You ready, Ree?" I asked. Reid's eyes lit up with excitement and he nodded. He took his arm off my shoulder so I could have room when I was driving. To occupy himself, Reid started to mess with my radio until he found a station he liked. I laughed. It was an old rock song we had rocked out to whenever we heard it on the radio. It was our song.

"Hey, you guys ready?" I yelled over to the other cars. I saw Edward, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb all nod their heads. I revved my engine to show it was almost time. Caleb did the same, and so did Tyler. Edward, however, was the party-pooper and rolled his eyes at us. Whatever.

We all took our spots at the Spencer Academy gate. It was wide enough where we could all easily line up and still have room to move around. I pulled out my cell phone and called Caleb, Tyler, and Edward on their cell phones. Pogue and Kate had specially-made helmets that synced with their cell phones. I called that, too. When I had everyone on the line, I explained the rules of the race.

"Okay, rule 1: no slamming into people! Tyler, that means you!" I heard him sigh on the other end of the line, and everyone laughed. When we were done, I started my lecture again. "Rule 2: you can use any shortcut you want. Rule 3: You don't have to stay at the speed limit. Rule 4: Follow these rules, and after these rules, there are no rules. Everyone got it?" I heard a chorus of agreement.

"Excellent. Drivers, start your engines!" Again everyone revved their engines, but this time, Edward participated.

"On your mark. Get set. GO!" And just like that, we left Spencer Academy in the dust.

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I wish that I had had time to lengthen it, but I didn't. But don't worry, I'll get to it this week. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. If you haven't reviewed this story/chapter yet, well now's a perfect time to change that. All you gotta do is press the pretty, little button. Go on, don't be shy!**


	4. AN: HELP ME!

**Ok, I know this is really crappy, but hey, I need help here. Now, I'm the kind of person who loves to read fan fiction as well as write it, and we've got a major problem on our hands.**

**No one seems to be writing anything new! I'm running out of fics to read! Believe me, it's terribly. Me, being the little nerd I am (hee hee, I'm not really a nerd, but still.) I need to have fics to read in order to write. **

**So, if you have any ideas, feel free to write, and post some new fics! Believe me, we need more authors! Don't worry, It's awesome when people review your stuff, so don't worry about people hating it. **

**And if you have any good Reid/OC suggestions of existing fics I could read, please let me know about them in my reviews. It doesn't matter if it's strictly Covenant, or also a crossover. I don't care. I need more Reid/OC fics!**

**Just please, people, write some new fics! I'm almost out of Covenant ones. I've literally almost read all of the Reid/ OC's (I'm a sucker for romances, and my favorite Covenant member is Reid). So please, take your computer and just write some new fics, or update the ones you currently have. **

**I'm begging here. Please!**


	5. Ch 4 Family Histories and New Feelings

**All right everybody. You know the drill. I don't own anything, but the plot of the story. If I did, you'd be seeing my work in the bookstores. I know, it's sad, but hey, that's life. **

_**Previously: **_"Ready. Get set. GO!" and just like that, we left Spencer Academy in the dust.

**Chapter 4**

_Family Histories and New Feelings_

All of us put the petal to the metal. Caleb was in the lead, and tyler and I were tied for second. Edward was in last place, but he was gaining on Pogue who was trying to find an opening to pass Tyler and me. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Pogue. I smiled, this was going to be fun.

I turned my eyes black and let the power run through me. I blew a gust of wind, setting Pogue and Kate unbalanced. To be on the safe side, I wrapped my power around them without them knowing, just in case they wiped out. I heard Pogue let out a stream of very colorful swear words from his mike on his helmet. I had kept everyone on the line so we could talk smack during the race.

"What the hell, Grease Monkey?!?" Pogue shouted. Of course, he knew I'd Used. Caleb and Tyler laughed when they saw Pogue and Kate shaking unsteadily on his Ducati. I sighed, and righted them again. I wanted to win, not for my best friends to get hurt. I returned my attention to the race.

I pushed a button on the side of my steering wheel. All of a sudden, my car jerked ahead in front of Tyler and I heard him swear on the phone. I smiled. I swerved my car to where I was in front of Tyler's not letting him get ahead. Finally, Tyler decided to change tactics, and stopped trying to pass me. Instead, he gave his full attention to not letting Edward gain any ground ahead of him. I shook my head, it was such a Tyler Simms move. If you can't win, the least you can do is beat one person.

Now for the real challenge: Racing with Caleb. By now, we only had a four mile homestretch left. At the end of the four miles, the road would take a sharp right, and the Colony House gate would be at the end of the corner. I talked to Caleb on the phone and we agreed that whoever could pass through the gate first would be the winner.

I shifted gears and pressed on the gas. In a matter of minutes, I was right next to Caleb. I looked at my speedometer. We were going about 150 miles an hour. I smiled. This was going to be exciting.

Caleb shifted gears next to me, and his car started to inch ahead of me. I shifted, and then we were even. I looked at the road. Only one more mile left. Caleb was on my left and I was on the right. The turn would be on my side, so I would have to drift the corner in order to keep from slowing down. I realized then that I still hadn't taught Caleb how to drift yet and so he would have to slow down to keep from flipping over on the turn. I smiled. My win was in the bag. I pushed on the petal, but it was already to the bottom of the floor. The turn would come up in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, it was here, and I shifted gears and drifted gracefully through the turn. When I had made it out of the drift clean, I shifted my gears again and speeded toward the Colony House gate, the finish line. I Used and opened the gate to by the time I got to it, I would already be opened and I wouldn't have to wait. I smiled as I crossed the finish line.

"Alright, Bumble-Bee!" screamed Reid. He was bouncing up and down in his seat and he looked like he was excited. I laughed. We both got out of the car and waited on the hood for the others to get here. We passed the time by playing thumb war and talking about the movies we were going to go see, now that we didn't have to do our homework for the weekends, curtsey of Tyler and his Hannah Montana dance video. After waiting for a few minutes, Caleb and Sarah came in, but they didn't look disappointed in losing. They just pulled up next to my car and started to make out. Whatever. Pogue and Kate came in a little while after them, and seemed a little down that they didn't win, but quickly got over it. They got off Pogue's Ducati and disconnected their mikes before sitting on the front steps on the porch of the Colony House. We all waited for about ten minutes before we saw Edward and Tyler battling for who would be the winner. We all started to yell for Tyler, after all, the boys were practically brothers and they were still pissed off at the Cullens. Thankfully, I watched as Tyler clearly won the race. The boys came and parked right next to all of us. I laughed when I saw Tyler beaming with pride. He had finally beaten someone in a race, and that someone was not happy. Edward was sulking so he wouldn't even look anyone in the eye. I laughed and jumped off my hood, Reid followed after me.

"So we ready, big bro?" I asked him. I came over and he put his arm around my shoulders. He sighed, and shook his head with a smile.

"Why so impatient, Bee?" It was my turn to sigh. Reid and I had decided that we were going to go to the park out by the Dells. Sure, it wasn't going to be the awesome back to school party, but hey, to Reid and I a party's a party. It was already about 5 o'clock and the party started around 9. I figured we'd be here a while because we had to explain everything and work out our personal issues. So, we'd probably get back to the dorms by eight. I sighed, that would mean we'd only have about an hour to get ready, and make an entrance by being fashionably late.

"Well, there's a party over at the Dells, remember?" I asked. We being the Coven had to go to this party. After all, we were the royalty of Ipswich, and it was only a party if we went.

"Oh, that's right!" Caleb exclaimed. He slapped his forehead and looked at his watch. "So, what time does it start?"

"It starts at nine, but we can get there around nine-thirty to make an entrance." I looked at Kate and Sarah. "Do you think we'll have enough time to get ready?" I asked them. Kate and Sarah were my fashion coordinators. They dealt with all the clothes that I would wear to parties, shopping sprees, anything.

"Yeah, we should be good. We just need to get out of here at around eight." Kate answered. I looked over to the Cullens and felt kind of bad. We had been completely ignoring them. They all looked confused when we mentioned the party, and Alice looked excited when she mentioned me getting ready. She probably thought SHE would be the one who would dress me up tonight. As if. I loved Alice, but Kate and Sarah knew my style.

"So there's a party tonight, Bella?" asked Alice. She looked excited. She was probably already thinking about what she was going to wear.

"Yeah, but it's for Spencer Academy crowd only." I shot them a glare, saying 'In other words, you can't come!'

"Oh, well. OK." Thankfully, Alice was smart enough to leave it at that. Edward, however, just HAD to jump into the argument.

"I really don't like the idea of you going to a party alone." He said. I started to get mad again. My eyes turned black and the light breeze outside became a gust. The clouds started to darken as well. Man, I was mad.

"Who are YOU to tell me what I can and can't do?!?" I yelled at him and he flinched. "you have no right telling me where I can go!"

"But I just don't like the idea of you hanging around with those kind of boys. Especially with all the drinking that will probably be going on. I mean, look at the boys you hang around with here." He stated while he waved his hand at the Coven. "I mean, they all look like they could pull a knife and slit your throat any second!" oh no he didn't!

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!?" I asked him incredulously.

"Your boyfriend." As he said it, he looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious?!" asked Reid. He look he gave Edward was murderous.

"Of course I am," Edward shrugged his shoulders. I looked at him in shock, my jaw practically collecting the dust off the floor. "I love her and she loves me." That was as much as Reid could take. His eyes turned black and he let the power come over him. He through Edward in a nearby oak tree and started to beat the hell out of him. I started to get scared. Not for Edward, but for how Reid would feel after he beat the hell out of him. Sure, Reid liked to act like a badass, but he was really soft on the inside. I should know. I was the only one he'd ever opened up to.

"Reid! REID!" I screamed. Tears started to pour from my face. The Cullens were standing there shocked. They couldn't move. No doubt Reid had USED in order to keep them from attacking.

I ran to Reid and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I buried my head in the back of his jacket. "Reid, please stop. Please stop this. Just calm down." I begged. "Ree, please." I started to cry some more. The tears started to flow faster and Reid stopped his assault on Edward. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I had my face in his chest and he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I felt his eyes turn back to their beautiful cobalt blue.

"Shh, Bee. SHH. It's ok" he crooned. He rubbed soothing circles into my back with his hands. "I'm here, baby. Shh." I eventually stopped crying and opened my eyes to see Edward behind Reid, glaring at him. I pulled away from Reid, but I kept hold of his hand. Reid looked at Edward, and Edward glared back. Reid's eyes turned black again and I felt him swish some magic at Edward, trying to intimidate him.

"If you ever come near my girl again, I WON'T stop, and I WILL kill you." With that, Reid gently tugged me over to the others. The Cullens had been let out of their magic holds and they were glaring at Reid. Sensing that they might attack any moment, I wrapped my arm around Reid's waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. This only made the cullens (particularly Edward) madder.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, Caleb busted in. "I think we should go inside and explain." He said. The cullens looked at him and nodded. We all went inside and we went to the old living room. Even though we were indoors, it was still a little chilly, so as we took our seats on the couches and chairs, I turned my eyes black and a fire in the fireplace burst to life out of no where. All of the Cullens jumped in surprise, but the Coven looked natural at the sudden use of magic. They were used to it already.

"So, are you going to explain what you guys are?" asked Jasper. I was shocked. I think this was the first time that Jasper had actually spoken. Caleb nodded and motioned for us to sit around in the chairs and couches that were strewn around the room, all directed to a center coffee table that looked hundreds of years old. Once we were all seated, Caleb called for silence.

"Years ago, in the Salem witch trials, five families were persecuted as witches. There was only one thing though, They were right. Those five families decided to form a covenant of silence, a coven that consisted of the five families strictly. The families only told the ones that they trusted their secret. Suddenly, one of the families disappeared, and the covenant thought that the line had died, therefore, taking it's magic with it. The other four lines continued, and their descendants stand before you." Caleb took a breath and sat back down on the couch next to sarah.

"Wow," breathed Emmett. Then he turned to me and he looked like a ten year old. "So, does that mean you have, like, super powers and stuff?" he asked me.

"Yeah, kind of. You see, watch this." I turned my eyes black and stretch my hand towards the fire. With a flick of the wrist, the roaring fire immediately cut out and we were all left in the dark. I flicked my wrist to the other side and the fire roared back to life in an instant. The Cullens looked at me with a hint of fear and amazement.

"woah," breathed Emmett. "Bella scary" I laughed humorlessly and turned to Edward. He was looking at me in shock but quickly shook it off when he caught me staring.

"So, why did you go to Forks?" Edward asked. His eyes bored into mine, and I had to keep myself from looking away.

"Well, it all started when this guy named Chase Collins came to Ipswich…"

**A.N: You guys know what happened and I really don't want to repeat myself. If you had forgotten what happened then tough luck. Go to the first chapter and read it again. I'm not gonna waste time rewriting stuff.**

"Bella, you said we could talk?" he asked me. I nodded and cocked my head to the old, worn out kitchen that was adjoined to the living room. It wasn't too far, but far enough away so we wouldn't be heard. Reid was going to get up and come with me, but I held up a hand to stop him. On my way out, a bent over to whisper in his ear, "I have to do this on my own." Reid nodded his head and whispered back. "I understand." He kissed the top of my head before I left. With one last look around the room, I saw Kate and Sarah occupying Alice and Rosalie. They were talking about what else? Fashion. Pogue and Caleb were talking to Jasper and filling in the details on our magic use. Tyler and Emmett were getting along well enough, and they chatted about different pranks that they pulled. Reid was just sitting in the chair looking at the fire. I sighed, and followed Edward so we could talk.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about Edward?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath, and began. "Well, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean what I said in the forest. It was all a lie. I still love you. I still care for you. That hasn't changed. I would do anything for you to see that I love you more than anything, including life itself. And I want to spend my entire life with you." He stopped. "Bella, please take me back. I love you, and I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me? Do you still love me?"

I thought. Then, I gave my answer. "Edward, I love you," he started to smile and move towards me, but I held my hand up for him to stop. "Edward, I love you. But I don't think that I love you like that anymore. Hell, you were my first love, my first boyfriend that I wanted to spend forever with. When you left, you broke me, and I had to deal with the pain. And I'm proud of myself, because I was able to deal with it, and I was able to laugh and be ok." I took a breath. "But lately, I've been thinking. When you left, I realized that I didn't need you as much as I realized. That you weren't as necessary in my life as I thought. It hurts me to say this Edward, even though I love you, I don't love that way anymore. I'm sorry." I looked down at the old wood floor. I was unable to meet his gaze, but what I had said was true.

I loved Edward. He was my first everything. But, when he left, I realized he was just a person, and I didn't need him to live. He was the One, the guy that I would give everything to, and the person that would literally kill me to be separated from. It broke my heart to say it, but Edward wasn't the person that I loved anymore.

"Why? Bella, it's only been a week. How can you not love me anymore?" he asked me. His voice matched his golden eyes, they were both full of pain and torture.

"I'm not the same person I was in Forks, Edward." I told him.

"Yes, you are!" he insisted. "You're nice, and quiet, a slow driver, a bookworm, and you get embarrassed when everyone looks at you!" he yelled. "You're kind, and caring, clumsy and you could never hurt a fly!" I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not ME!!!" I yelled at him. "That was the spell that the Coven put on me. I only ACTED like that because of the SPELL!!!" I took a deep breath. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not anything like that! I'm not quiet, I'm loud. I'm not a slow driver, because I just kicked your ass in street racing. I'm not embarrassed to have everyone's attention. Hell, I strive for it. I like it when people know that I'm not someone that they want to mess with. And yes, I have been in bloody fights before. I've harmed way worse than flies in my lifetime." Edward looked at me in confusion.

"So you never meant anything you said to me? All the times you said, 'I love you', they were just words to you? They held no feeling?" He stared at me, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and returned his golden gaze.

"Yes, Edward. I meant what I said." He looked thrilled. "But, I don't think I can love you like that anymore. Face it, Edward. You never knew the real me. The me you knew, was the me that was under a spell to make me a scared, timid, needy girl who always needed protection. I was something that made you feel better about yourself.

"But here? In Ipswich? I'm not like that. I'm not scared. I'm braver than you will ever know. And you know what? I have the power to back it up. I don't need a superhero in my life to save me from the darkness. Here, I face my fights head on. I'm loud, and occasionally obnoxious, and I don't give a damn what anyone here has to say about me.

"I was self conscious in Forks. I didn't know anyone, and the spell didn't allow me to get to know anyone. I wasn't my usual popular, trend-setting, show-stopper, self. I acted like a freakin' nun. I was always too quiet, and too nice, and too rule-following! I hated every second that I was in Forks, because I wasn't the real me." I looked at Edward in the eyes. "I loved you Edward. But, I realize now, that I just loved the _idea_ of you. You didn't love me, either. You loved that shy, timid girl that I played the part of." Edward shook his head. He looked like he would start crying if he could.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But, this is good-bye. For good." I started to walk out of the kitchen, but I felt his cold marble hand grab my arm. Hard. And you know what? I didn't even feel the electricity that I used to feel. That's when I knew that what I was saying was true. I didn't love him, and deep inside, he didn't love me. He loved the shy girl that I was when I was under the spell. We weren't meant to be together, and strangely, I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel loss. I felt freedom. I was free.

"How can you leave me?!?" He screamed at me. His hand started to tighten on my arm, and I winced. "How can you say that we don't love each other? How can you?!?" Suddenly, he grabbed me in his arms and forced his lips onto mine.

I didn't feel anything, other than pure discomfort. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He just grabbed me harder. I kept on trying, but my attempts failed. He just kept on kissing me, and I tried to get away from him. I started to feel tears slide down my cheeks and I didn't kiss him back. Then my head started to spin, and I realized that I couldn't breathe. He was holding me too tight, and my mouth was currently occupied.

Finally, he pulled away triumphant, thinking that he had made me see "reason" and see that I loved him. Like that would happen. I took one deep breathe to fill my lungs and screamed. Edward seemed confused, then heard the Coven and the Cullens in the other room, coming to see why I was screaming. He covered his hand over my mouth to try to stifle the sound, but it was already too late.

"BELLA?!!" yelled Caleb. He was the first to come into the kitchen and when he saw Edward with me in his arms, tears in my eyes and his hand over my mouth, he lost it.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing, Cullen?" He screamed at Edward. His eyes turned pitch black and he let loose enough magic to scare Edward into letting me go. My knees gave out under me and I fell to the floor. The tears in my eyes started to flow faster. I looked up and saw the rest of the Coven and the Cullens standing next to Caleb. The Coven looked just as murderous as Caleb, Reid especially, and the Cullens looked pretty mad at their brother.

I finally found out I was able to move my legs, and I ran to the person I trusted the most. Reid held out his arms to me, and I fell into them gratefully. I was still crying, so everything was blurry. I faintly heard Reid whispering soothing words into my ear, smoothing back my hair and kissing the top of my head. I looked at Caleb and saw him standing in front of Edward with his arms raised.

"Reid said that if you ever touched Bella again, he'd kill you." Said Caleb. "But since he is currently busy, I will have to do so myself." He raised his hands higher and I saw him form an energy ball in one hand. One hit from that energy ball would kill anything, even a vampire. It was an easy way we got rid of the vampires that the Volturi had sent to us.

"Wait, Caleb!" I shouted, suddenly. Caleb turned to me, and he let the energy ball vanish. "Don't kill him." I told Caleb. He looked at me incredulously.

"Why not, Bella?" He managed to get out. He was still surprised. "He forced himself on you! He made you do something you didn't want to do, and you're telling me not to defend my little sister? That I should just stand here and take it?!?" I sighed and pulled out of Reid's arms. I stood up and walked toward my brother.

"It's ok, Kay." I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back. "what's done is done, and there's no changing it. Yes, I'm mad, but I want to get this over with. I don't want to be mad over this fight forever. Please, Kay," I looked up at him. "just let it go." He sighed and nodded his head, but he looked over at Edward before he walked out of the room.

"If I see you anywhere near Bella again, I WILL hurt you. The same goes for the Coven. You so much as breathe Bella's name, and we will know." And with that, he walked out of the room. The Coven all gave Edward glares and words of agreement before they went back into the living room to Caleb. Reid however, didn't go into the living room. Instead, he stood leaning against the kitchen threshold looking at me and the Cullens.

I sighed, and turned toward them. They were all frowning at Edward. Rosalie, especially. Edward had told me Rosalie's past and how she had been raped, so this was probably her way of relating toward me. When the silence in the kitchen broke, it was broken by her.

"What the hell, Edward?!" she screeched at him. Her beautiful face twisted in anger. Edward winced when she screamed at him. He honestly looked afraid of her.

"I was just-'' Edward started. But Rosalie interrupted him before he could explain.

"You were just what? Going to do to Bella what had happened to me?!?!" she gave him a murderous glare and turned to walk towards me. She looked at me, and when she did, it wasn't with hate or resentment. It was with guilt and her eyes were begging for forgiveness. "Bella, I know you and I haven't been the best of friends, but I want all of that to change. When you left, I felt so guilty, and now, I feel a connection with you. Please, don't hate me for the way I acted before, or for what Edward did now. I really want to be your friend." She looked to the wooden floor and I smiled at her. Emmett spoke next.

"Yeah, Bella. I didn't mean to leave you. Eddie here, made us. He said that we were keeping you from having a normal life. He said that it was the best for you." Emmett, like Rosalie, looked at the floor. Gosh, did I really look that mean? Did they really think I would turn them away?

"Yes, Bella, you have to believe them!" Jasper jumped in. "And after what happened at your birthday party, I was scared that I would lose control again. You have no idea how scary that is, Bella."

I looked at each of them, save Edward, and realized that they all meant what they said. THEY didn't mean to leave me. It was all EDWARD's fault, not theirs. They were completely innocent in this. I started to feel tears prickle in my eyes again, and I sighed as they made their way down my cheek. I snorted at the Cullens and this caused them all to look up at me in confusion.

"You honestly think I'm mad at YOU?" I asked them. I smiled, and they returned it. "I'm not mad at you guys. It was all his fault anyway." I pointed my finger at Edward, who was still standing motionless in the middle of the kitchen. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't blink, nor budge. Hmm, maybe Caleb put a freezing spell on him? OH, well. He shouldn't have kissed me then.

"So, you're not mad at us?" asked Rosalie. Emmett gave me the puppy eyes and Alice was just standing with Reid, smiling at what was going on. She knew I had forgiven her, so she and I were fine.

"Come here, you guys." I laughed as I was suddenly ambushed in a big group hug. A few minutes later, I pushed them off and suggested that we head back to the living room. Leaving a presumed frozen Edward in the kitchen The Cullens, Reid, and I made our way to the living room in good spirits. Reid, after seeing that these Cullens didn't wish me any harm, automatically took a liking to Emmett and his need for a good fight. Go figure.

"So, you guys ready to go to that party at the Dells?" asked Kate. I nodded and looked over at Reid, he grinned from where he was sitting on the floor and patted the spot in front of him. I sighed and smiled as I shook my head and walked to Reid. I sat on the floor in front of him in between his outstretched legs and sighed as I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I glanced over, and saw everyone talking to each other, but Tyler was giving me a knowing smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him. Kate was also giving me a grin when she saw me and Reid. She caught me looking and lifted an eyebrow curiously. I gave her a look that challenged her to say anything. She just grinned again and turned back to Sarah, Rosalie, and Alice who were talking about what I was going to wear to the Dells. Oh, joy.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the party at the Dells?" asked Caleb suddenly. He had been talking to Jasper, and Jasper looked at the other Cullens who all looked excited at the idea of a high school party. Just then, Edward came walking into the living room shaking his head as if to clear it. Tyler turned to look at him.

"So, I'm guessing the freezing charm that I put on you wore off, huh?" he asked. I had to admit, he looked a little disappointed. Like a kid who had just found out that the Toothfairy wouldn't be bringing him money anymore. It was actually kinda cute, in a boyish way.

"I'm guessing so." Answered Edward. He shook his head, and I sighed in disappointment with Tyler.

"What a shame, I was hoping it would last longer."I said. Edward's head snapped up at the sound of my voice and his eyes filled with hurt when he saw me with Reid. I decided to ignore it and I looked at Tyler. "So Baby Boy, why is your freezing spell so short?" I asked him, innocently. "I mean, that didn't even last an hour. Surely that's not the best you can do."

Reid chuckled behind me, and I grinned at his reaction. He and I were always teasing Tyler because he was the one that used his power the least, therefore, he wasn't as skilled as the rest of us when it came to using it. He could take the simplest spell, and totally turn it inside out and get it completely wrong. Reid and I teased him unmercifully about it, which caused Tyler to get very annoyed. Which caused Reid and I a lot of entertainment. We just loved to get Baby Boy all worked up. It was so much fun!

"Shut up, Bee!" growled Tyler.

"Ouch, touchy, are we, Baby Boy?" Reid asked him. "Why'd you have to go and bite Bee's head off? She was just asking a simple question." I could practically smell the mischief coming off of Reid. Oh, yeah, this was going to be fun.

"Reid, you know I'm not as skilled in spells as you and Bee are." Said Tyler. I had to keep myself from laughing because he was talking through his clenched teeth. He looked like he would blow any second. Now was the time to go in for the kill.

"Oh, and Tyler," I said to him. He looked from Reid to me and told me to continue. "I still need your keys to your jet for Thanksgiving week. I'm think I'm gonna go soak up the sun at the beach house." Yep, that drove him off the edge.

"You listen up, Danvers!" shouted Tyler. "That is MY jet, and you had NO RIGHT betting with it. You hear me, Bee? NO FREAKIN' RIGHT! So, HELL no. You're not taking my freakin' jet, so you can go to the freakin' beach house and soak up the warm Costa Rican sun, while I freeze my ass off here in Ipswich when the first snow falls next week!" At this point, Tyler, Reid and I were all red in the face. Tyler was red in anger, and Reid and I were busy laughing our asses off. God, it was sooo much fun to get Tyler angry.

"Naw, I was just thinking about taking everyone to come with me. You're jet could fit everyone, easy."At this, Tyler stopped his tirade and looked at me with glazed over eyes.

"Oh, well. I thought we were only supposed to take one person?" asked Tyler. God, I loved him like a brother, but really. He could be so DENSE sometimes.

"Baby Boy, when have I ever obeyed the rules?" I felt Reid smile at the nape of my neck and press his lips there making me shiver. Hmm, that was strange.

"Never." Piped Tyler. Apparently, he still didn't get it.

"Exactly, Tyler. I never follow the rules. Therefore, I'm bound to break them. And one rule I am breaking is the rule the I made up where we could only bring one person to the beach house. Instead of bringing one person, I'm bringing all of you." Finally he seemed to get it, because he started blushing.

"I get it now." Mumbled Tyler, and the rest of the room laughed. As soon as I was able to breathe, I asked Tyler a simple question.

"Are you sure, Ty?" This brought another wave of laughter from the room, another tomato blush from Tyler, and another round of butterflies as I felt Reid slip his hand into mine and pulled me into his chest. As soon as the laughter died down, I relaxed into Reid, and felt his arms tighten around me, pulling as close as he could get me to him. Yep, life doesn't get any better than this.

**Hi everyone! Wow, 10 pages. Talk about a long chapter. Well, I spent my time in Geography class writing most of this chapter, completely blowing off Mr. Gomez's lecture. I hope your happy (insert evil glare here)**

**Also, sorry about the AN page last chapter. I'm sorry, but I'm in serious need of some new reading material. I'm almost out of Reidx??? Fics!!! It doesn't matter which girl he's with, just as long as he ends up with someone! So, if you have any suggestions, please let me know on my review page. It's the fastest thing that will reach me. Oh, and while you're there, can you be a sweet, nice, caring, person and review my story/chapter please? The more you review, the faster I'll write, so let me know!**


	6. Party at Dells & Not so Welcome Company

**Hey everyone. Well, this is the new chapter. Thank you for the review. You guys have given me some really good ideas for the story. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, Kenny, cuz he can play an awesome guitar and he inspired me for the grand finale of this chapter. **

**P.S. Guess what? My girls varsity swim team got 1****st**** place at the meet on Saturday! Yah, I'm so excited. GO FALCONS!!!!!**

Chapter 5

_Party at the Dells Not so Welcome company_

It'd been a long time since we'd left the Colony House. I stayed with Reid and tormented Tyler the entire time. Man, we laughed so hard when Tyler started throwing old books around. Caleb got after Tyler for USING and Tyler blamed everything on me and Reid. Caleb, being the awesome big brother he was, took my side and told Tyler that even though I tormented him (and loved doing it) he still shouldn't have USED so carelessly.

Tyler, being the Baby Boy he is, stormed out of the Colony House and told us he'd see us at the Dells party. _Aw, _I thought. _There goes my entertainment!_

With our entertainment gone, Reid and I continued our tournament of thumb war and I sulked for a while when he kicked my butt.

We left the Colony House at a quarter to eight, racing down the tree-lined roads, trying to get to the dorms faster. Apparently, the Cullens would be staying at Spencer. That was cool. Alice and Rosalie turned out to be my room mates. I was one of the only dorms that had three beds. Sarah and Kate were a few dorms down, and Tyler and Reid were of the otherside of the hall. Spenser Academy didn't worry about separating the boys and girls. We all lived close to each other, but we still couldn't room with the opposite sex. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper ended up having the dorm a few doors down. They had gotten the other dorm with three beds. I had a hunch that they had used a few green pieces of paper to get it, too.

As Alice, Rosalie, and I walked to our room, Kate called out to us.

"Hey, Bee, get your stuff? You're getting ready with us, princess?" Alice looked excited but then her face fell when Kate continued.

"No, Alice. You can't help."

"But why not?" Alice whined. She gave Kate the puppy eyes, but Kate held her ground.

"Because, pixie," said Kate. "You'd probably dress me in some kind of frilly dress, with lots of pink, and that's not really her style. We know Bella better, therefore, she's our Barbie doll!"And with that Kate grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her dorm and Sarah slammed the door in Alice's face. I turned my eyes black and barred the door with magic. From the other end of the door, I heard Rosalie agree with Kate.

"She's right, you know." Rosalie said with a laugh. I could practically imagine Alice shooting daggers at her sister.

"Shut up, Miss USA!" and then I heard footsteps echoing in the halls. They were gone. I turned my attention back to Kate.

"You ready for this, Bee?" Kate asked me. She had an evil grin on her face that made my blood run cold. I gulped and shook my head.

"Nope, not really." I squeaked. Kate advanced on me and I took a step back. I rammed into Sarah, and she grabbed me, pinning my arms to my sides. Now, I was scared. As well as I should be. Kate scared me more than the Volturi and Chase Collins combined.

"That doesn't matter, dearest Bella." Kate said. She looked at Sarah behind me and Sarah sniggered. Dumb blonde was enjoying this! OH, I couldn't wait to get her back.

"Now, if you cooperate, this won't have to be difficult." I snorted at her.

"You'll never take me alive!" I cried. I struggled against Sarah's grip, but she just held me tighter.

"You wanna bet, princess?" asked Kate. And with that, Kate pounced.

I found myself an hour later at the Dells. Kate had did my make up in a smoky design around my eyes. Sarah had tied half my hair into a small knot and had let the rest hang freely and nicely curled. Kate had put me in an apple green dress that fit snugly at the bust and waist, then billowed out beautifully. It was pretty color, with a circle hem line. The dress paired with my designer leather black jacket and elfish hells, I looked good.

I had come to the Dells with Kate and Sarah. We would meet the boys and the Cullens at the party.

"So Bella," started Kate. "What are you going to do about Reid?" I stared at her in confusion.

"What about Reid?" I asked.

"Well, you know. How do you feel about him?" questioned Kate. Sarah leaned in more to hear better. I was shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering. You and Reid looked like you were getting cozy at the Colony House." Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, do you like him?"

I thought about it. Did I like Reid? After all he was my best friend. I could tell him anything. I was heartbroken when I had to leave Ipswich. But even though I had had Edward, I'd always felt something was missing. Was that me liking Reid?

"I don't know." I told Kate truthfully. She looked a bit smug because she had gotten a response from me and had made me think. Sarah spoke next.

"Well, I think he likes you." She said. I turned my full attention to her.

"Really?" I asked her, a little hopefully, I realized. Kate caught this and smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Said Sarah. "Its completely obvious."

"What's so obvious?" asked a low voice. All three of us turned around and spied the four missing members of the Coven. Caleb, who had just spoken came up to me and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead before going to his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing." Answered Kate. She was currently hugging Pogue and giving him a welcoming kiss.

"Yeah," agreed Sarah from under Caleb's arm. "Just girl stuff."

"What kind of girl stuff?" asked Tyler. I gave him a looked and asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. Tyler's face blanked out for a second before he started to shake his head 'no' vigorously. I laughed at him. "Thought not." Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and someone put their chin on my shoulder.

"Hey there, Bumble Bee." Said Reid huskily. He kissed my neck and I felt my knees go weak. "You look gorgeous, babe." I smirked.

"I know." I flipped my hair as if to prove my point and felt him smirk. I glanced over at the group and saw Kate, Sarah, and the rest of the Coven grinning from ear-to –ear while they looked at us. That was odd. Sarah and Kate, I could understand, even after our little talk on the way over here, but the boys? That's not right.

I looked over at the party and saw Bradley talking with Aaron Abbott, his best friend. Isn't it crazy how the two biggest assholes of the school turned out to be best buds? Bradley caught me looking and him and he winked. I shuddered at the action and looked around some more.

"Hey, you seen the Cullens?" I asked the Coven. They all shook their head. Then we recognized the song that was playing on the speakers and Sarah, Kate and I squealed.

"I love this song!" cried Kate. Before you could blink, she had Pogue out on the dancefloor. Sarah turned to Caleb and shot him the puppy eyes. Caleb burst out laughing.

"Come on, then." Caleb held out his arm and the happy couple joined Pogue and Kate. Not long after, a little, shy, blonde haired, blue eyed girl called Angelica asked Tyler to dance. Baby Boy left and Reid and I just stood there, watching all the couples. A few minutes later, Reid spoke up.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked me. He had a little sparkle in his eye that caught me off guard. I nodded my head and smiled as he led me to the dancefloor. The music had changed to some fast song and Reid placed my hands around his neck, then put his around my waist. He started to sway slowly, completely off beat. I looked at him questionably.

" I don't like this song." He stated simply. In a second, his eyes flashed black then back to their beautiful blue. I was so mesmerized by his eyes that I didn't even notice the change to a beautiful slow song: David Archeletta's 'Crush'.

We danced slowly, his hands around my waist, mine around his neck. His head was in the crook of my neck and I nestled mine in his chest. As he held me, my heart started to race. Suddenly, Reid pulled away and I immediately felt a loss, but that feeling soon disappeared when he placed his lips to my ear and started to quietly sing the last verse of the lyrics to me.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy_

_For all I think about you_

_Is it really just a crush?_

_Do you catch your breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_On the way you do?_

_And I'm trying and trying_

_To walk away,_

_But I now this crush ain't going away._

Now, he was looking into my brown eyes. I was staring at him with my mouth slightly open.

"What?" I asked him. He looked at me and explained.

"Bella, you know I never stay with someone for long. You know I haven't stayed with anyone for longer than a week. You've stayed with me, though. Through thick and think." He took a deep breath and continued. "When I see you, my heart starts to race. When you smile, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. You are graceful, and beautiful, and even more badass than I am. When I'm in trouble, you're the first person I turn to. When you left, my heart broke every second you were gone."His eyes burned into mine with intensity. "I love you. I love, Isabella Marie Lenora Danvers."

I was frozen. He loved me? He really loved me? My heart was flying in my chest. I felt happier than ever. Then I realized, I loved him, too. I loved him the way he loved me. I couldn't live without him. The loss I felt when I went to Forks, was the loss of Reid. I missed him. Hell, I _loved_ him!

Now, I just gotta tell him.

"So, Bee," Reid continued. "Do you love me?" I smiled at him.

"Well, I don't know." I told him playfully. I tilted my head to the side, and made it look like I was thinking hard. "I mean, you called me 'Lenora'." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I mean, genuinely smiled. I tightened my hands, that were still wrapped around his neck, and pulled him down towards me. I lightly brushed my lips against his, right there on the Dells dancefloor. I smiled against his lips when I felt his arms tighten around my waist. He pulled me tighter to him and deepened the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled away when I heard chuckling behind me. I looked at where the chuckling was coming from and blushed.

"Hey, it's about time you blushed!" Emmett teased. "I was about to think that you didn't do that anymore. I mean, isn't it enough that you're not really clumsy?" He walked over to me about to give me a bear hug, but stopped when Caleb glared at him.

"Would you stop teasing me? I don't blush!" I yelled at him. Reid laughed and snaked his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his should and heard Kate ask: "So are you guys together?" Reid and I looked at each other and grinned.

"I like to think so." Said Reid. I grin got wider and I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. The girls 'awed' in the background and I heard a slap.

"What the hell is that for?" cried Emmett. A very angry Rosalie glared at him.

"How come you don't do that for me anymore?" she asked quietly, but her voice held so much venom, she was scarier than Kate.

"Do what?" asked Emmett incredulously.

"Be all lovey-dovey!!!!" screamed Rosalie. Everyone laughed and Emmett bowed his head in shame. He was never going to live this down.

"Well, if I may say so, it's about damn time!" said Pogue. I sent him a glare and he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm happy for you guys!" Tyler smiled at Reid, and Reid grinned back, his arm tightening around my waist.

Now comes the hard part.

"So, you and Reid, huh?" asked Caleb. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Reid and I. Reid looked rebelliously at Caleb and opened his mouth to speak, but I put my hand on his arm to restrain him. I didn't want Reid to get on Caleb's bad side, especially now.

"Yeah," was all I said to Caleb. "You got a problem with it?" I asked him with a smirk. I heard the Coven and the Cullens all 'ooh'. Caleb just laughed and pulled me from Reid so he could hug me himself.

"I'm happy for you, Bee!" Caleb said. I smiled. Caleb had excepted Reid and I together. I pulled away from my awesome big bro and kissed his cheek before I walked back to Reid. He wrapped his arms around me again and pressed his lips to the star and moon tattoo on my shoulder (It was a small tattoo. I had gotten it in 8th grade when we had gotten our powers. We all had the same tattoo somewhere on us. Kate and Sarah had decided to get on after they had learned about our powers.)

_This is complete bliss,_ I thought. I closed my eyes. We had all sat down at a picnic table someone had kindly brought. I sat on Reid's lap. When I opened my eyes, though, and my good mood went to the dogs.

There, standing in the middle of the dancefloor across from where we were sitting, was a fiery red head looking straight at me. Her eyes were as black as mine when I USE.

Victoria. And she did NOT look happy.

**Not as long as it usually is. Only 7 pages. But hey, how did you like Reid confessing to Bumble Bee? Want to know what happens when Icky Vicky heads to Ipswich? Well, if you want to know so badly, review the damn thing, and I'll get right on it!**


	7. CH6 The Day After Dells

**Hey everyone! You know the drill. I don't own anything, besides the plot. IT's disappointing, but hey, we'll all get over it!**

**Chapter 7**

Victoria stared at me from across the dancefloor.

"Hey, guys!" I called. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to me. "We got company." I pointed toward Victoria and I felt Reid tense up under me.

I was still staring at Victoria when another vampire came and whispered something in her ear. I didn't know the other vampires, but if he was with Victoria, then he sure wasn't on our side.

I took a deep breath, and got off of Reid' lap. Everyone stood up with me and I turned to Caleb. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked him. Caleb sighed and placed his hand over his face. God, he looked older than eighteen when he did that.

"Well, she isn't stupid enough to kill in the open." He stated. "And she seems to be after us. So, why don't we lead her out of here and away from these people?" Caleb looked and everyone for acceptance and they nodded. We all started to walk back to our cars. Sarah ended up riding with Caleb, and Kate, Pogue, and Tyler took Baby Boy's Hummer. Reid was going with me, and all the Cullens piled into Rosalie's pretty, red BMW. We told the Cullens we would see them in the morning, and I was kinda sad to see them go. I felt bad because I hadn't said barely a word to any of them.

The Coven decided that instead of going back to Spencer and leading the crazy vamp to a school full of kids, we'd head to the Danvers' Estate. From there, we could take a look at the Book of Damnation and see where we went from there.

As Reid and I pulled into the drive, we got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand into the house. We hadn't spoken on the ride over because we were too busy looking out the windows for any signs of danger, but now that we were here, we felt safer. The boys and I had long ago put protection charms and spells on all our houses ever since Chase Collins. But, the problem was that it only worked on certain places, like our houses. It wouldn't work on Spencer because there was more people to protect.

When we got inside the house, Reid pulled a chair from the breakfast table and I sat comfortably in his lap. Pogue, Kate and Tyler were already there. We were just waiting on Caleb and Sarah. Fifteen minutes later, they walked in looking shaken, tired, and worn out. Sarah's hair was messy and she had a few scratches on her hands and knees. Caleb, on the other hand, hand, had a long gash running from his eyebrow to his jaw.

"Oh, my God!" I cried. I shot out of my seat and ran to my brother. I checked the cut, and sighed with relief when I saw that it wasn't as bad as it looked. With proper wrappings, it would be gone in a week with our crazy-good immune system, and it wouldn't even leave a scar. But man, did it look like it hurt. "What the hell happened?!" I asked him. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing, we just ran into Victoria on the way over." I was going around the kitchen with a first aid kit. I started to work on Caleb's cut while he continued his story. By now, all of the Coven was in the kitchen. "I was able to kill her friend and seriously injure her, but she got away at the last minute." Caleb hissed when I pressed a piece of gauze wet with alcohol on his face.

"Shit," mumbled Caleb. "That hurt." Everyone burst out laughing at him, and Caleb actually cracked a smile. I was the first one to recover, so I said:

"Stop being such a baby girl, Kay!" This just sent ever one into hysterics again. Kate was actually on the floor clutching her stomach, and Reid had tears coming out of his eyes. When everyone had calmed down and sobered up, Kate started to think out loud. Something she does often when she's nervous.

"You think she's gonna come back?" Kat asked. Caleb just shrugged his shoulders and got out of his jacket. He hadn't taken it off yet, because I had kinda attached him when I saw the blood on his face. Hee Hee. Everyone decided to watch a movie in the living room, and I was nominated to get the hot chocolate. Go figure. Gone for a year and a half and they make ME do the hot chocolate. I tell you, witches give you no respect.

I walked around the kitchen, trying to find clean mugs in the big mess. Our kitchen was always a mess. Why, we didn't know. We didn't even COOK in the damn thing, and it still managed to get messy. After I had made the hot chocolate, I grabbed a box of Chip's Ahoy! Cookies. I set everything on a big serving tray so I wouldn't have to make multiple trips into the kitchen, and then I walked into the living room.

The room was dark and they were watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I rolled my eyes. I've always disliked Harry Potter. Especially Hermione Granger. Grr, she drove me up the wall, being all goody-goody and bookworm-ish.

I set the tray onto the coffee table that was in the middle of the two couches and a recliner armchair. Sarah and Caleb, and Kate and Pogue both had the couches while Tyler was sprawled in the recliner. Reid had a pillow and a blanket and was sitting on the soft, carpet floor. I grabbed two mugs and sat next to him. Reid grabbed his mug and put his arm around my shoulders.

Towards the middle of the movie, Tyler had fallen asleep, and Sarah was heading in the same direction. I had somehow ended up lying down with Reid, resting my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me protectively.

We were at the part of the movie where the Blonde Wonder Boy (Gildaroy Lockheart) had let all the pixies out of the cages. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I laughed when the Neville kid was hanging from the chandelier. Kate chided us, saying that we were cruel and inhumane. I rolled my eyes at her. When the part came where Hermione saved the day and froze all of the pixies, I snorted and rolled my eyes again. The boys chuckled and I said, "Big deal, she can freeze pixies in her place." I snorted again. "I can do that without a wand!" This got a laugh out of everybody, including Sarah and Tyler, who had woken up from the laughing.

Reid wrapped his arms tighter around my middle and kissed my tattoo. "Don't worry, Bumble Bee." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "You're way better at magic." I pulled away a little bit and Reid looked like he just found out his puppy died. It was so adorable, I grinned at him. Then I leaned into his ear and kissed the back of it. Now it was Reid's turn to shiver. When I was done, I whispered in his ear.

"Of course I am better. Hermione Granger can kiss my ass." He looked at me and we both started to laugh very loudly. The rest of the Coven sent us crazy looks. You could practically hear them thinking, '_Yep, they have finally lost it!' _But you know what? I didn't care. I just leaned in to kiss the love of my life again.

I had just gotten out of the shower with my royal blue robe wrapped around me and a towel in my hand, drying my hair. I had finally changed it to its original style: layered and streaked with electric blue. I had let my layers grow out when I went to Forks and I had changed the blue to a copper red that went with my hair. Stupid dress code in Forks wouldn't let me have blue. Jerks. Now, I had just USED a little bit to put it back in its old layered and pin straight look, and had changed the red to blue. It was nice to have my old hair back again.

I was walking out of the bathroom in my pajamas: little and a little loose work out shorts with a PINK T-shirt. I walked into my adjoining room and saw someone laying on my bed flipping through the channels on my flat screen TV that was mounted on my wall. I smiled when I saw him laying there in a wife beater and sweat pants that had '_Spencer Swimming'_ written on the right leg.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked away from the TV and the smile he gave me was so bright, it could probably see it in the dark.

"Oh, nothing." Reid said. "Just wanted to watch a movie." Reid shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He went back to flipping the channels.

"In my bed?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why can't you watch it in your room?" The Danvers' Estate was so big, all of the Coven had their own room for whenever they came over, but some people (namely the couples) chose to sleep in the same room. Tyler, Reid, and I were ok with it, but just don't tell mom. I sat down on the edge of the bed in Indian-style.

"Yeah, well." Reid leaned into me and we were centimeters apart. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroked my lips. "Did you know your bed is comfier?" I sighed as he started to kiss my neck, but noises coming from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Pogue! You seen my goggles for swim practice tomorrow? I can't find them." Reid and I looked at each other and chuckled when we heard my brother through the door. What a mood killer.

"So what were you thinking of watching?" I asked him. We settled back into bed under the covers, and Reid wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest, and heard him sigh into my hair. I felt his fingers start to play with a streak of electric blue.

"I see you went back to your old hair style." He said.

"Yeah, I did. You know how I felt about changing the blue to red when I left." He chuckled.

"I'm just surprised you didn't change it as soon as you got here, or on the plane or airport. I thought you'd change it the first chance you got." He sighed and pressed his face into my hair. "I'm happy you changed it. It's great to have you back, Babe." He pressed his lips to my hair.

"It's good to be back, darling." I looked up, and my lips met his. We separated a good five minutes later after an awesome make out session. I looked him in the eye.

"So, how about that movie?" I asked him. He groaned, but his eyes lit up suddenly.

"How about SAW?" He asked me. Now it was my turn to groan. Reid rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, stop being a baby!" he leaned into to me and waggled his eyebrows. "You scared, babe?" He asked me. I looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Me, scared. ME. SCARED. Psh, as if! I'm not scared!" I put my nose in the air, and Reid smirked. Gosh, jerk. He knew I did not do scary movies.

"Don't worry, Bee." He told me, still freaking smirking. "I'll protect you." He got up to put the movie in and I turned my eyes black and held out my hands. A bowl of popcorn materialized in them, complete with extra butter. My favorite.

"I don't need your protecting!" I told him. "I can protect myself." Reid just laughed and came back into bed, one arm around me, one putting one piece of popcorn into his mouth at a time.

"Sure you can, babe." Again with that damn smirk!

"You do know I'd give anything to knock that smirk off your face, right?" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he feigned a hurtful expression.

"How mean, Bella!" He gave me the puppy dog eyes and I almost smiled. Cheater. "I thought you loved me!" I just rolled my eyes and threw a piece of popcorn at him. The opening credits started to roll.

"Watch the damn movie!" I laughed at him. He just shook his head and turned to face the TV. We both didn't even last 5 minutes until we were fast asleep with a horror movie playing, a bowl of popcorn on the bed, and wrapped blissfully in each other.

I woke up when I felt someone tugging on my hair. Ugh, who the hell was waking me up? I am NOT a morning person, people! Get it through your thick heads!!!!

"What?!" I snapped at the person and heard them chuckling. The person leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Rise and shine, babe." Reid said. He was already dressed in his school blazer. "Classes start in about an hour. The others are already downstairs." I groaned and put the pillow over my head, blocking out the world. Reid just laughed and pulled the pillow away from me.

"Uh uh, sweetheart. You gotta get ready." He was already going around the room to the bedroom door. "I'll see you down stairs, Bee." And with that, he was gone, probably going to go get breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up." I said to no one in particular. Ten minutes later, I was heading down the stairs myself in my school uniform, with my hair straightened, giving it an angular look and making the blue stand out. As soon as I walked down the stairs, everyone saw my hair and started clapping.

"Finally, the blue streaks are back! You have no idea how much I've missed them!" said Kate. Then she looked at her watch and then to Sarah who nodded. "Ok, now you got your uniform, it's time for what makes the uniform so good: Accessories." Let the torture begin.

The next time I walked down the stairs, I was in a smaller, shorter skirt, a shirt that was a little tighter than the one I had on earlier and my hand tailored blazer jacket I had on this morning. The girls had put me in little peep toe heels and my silver Coven crest choker on my neck. They had put simple silver hoops in my ears and had painted my nails a light pink. My make up was very done lightly, but had a little bit of shimmer at the inside corner that slowly faded out. They had put a light layer of ;ink lip gloss, too. I looked in a nearby mirror and had to hand it to the girls. They made an ugly uniform look hot.

"Now THAT," said Sarah. " Is what the uniform is supposed to look like." Kate nodded in agreement and we all started to walk downstairs. When we got there, I could see Reid's eyes practically glaze over. I looked like the old me again, and I was loving it.

"So, you guys ready?" I asked them. I looked at the stainless steal rolex on my wrist. "Classes start in about thrity minutes. We leave now, and we can get hang out in the courtyard."

"Alright sis, we're going." The boys all lined up and put their dirty plates in the sink and headed outside. Reid slung an arm around my shoulders and kissed the tattoo at my neck.

"You look great." He slowly started to nibble on my ear and I giggled.

"Yeah, " I told him. "I know." He just laughed and continued to bite my ear.

"Hey! If you two are going to skip class so you can do God knows what, mom isn't going to be very happy!" Caleb called over to us. We sighed and pulled apart. Leave Caleb to ruin all the fun.

"Can't we just skip?" I asked Reid when we were already in the car, driving towards Spencer. Reid sighed and shook his head.

"You know I'd love to, especially with you," add in his wink here. " But I can't. I've got to show everyone my new girlfriend." I pulled up to a parking space that was a little ways away from the guys. I turned to Reid and raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I asked him.

"No, you're much more than that." He said. Aww, can he be any more perfect? I smiled and started to kiss him a little bit, but broke away when I saw the Coven heading towards us.

"Let's go," Reid's said. He got my bookbag from the back of the car and slung it over his shoulders. He took my hand and the Coven and I walked toward the courtyard. As we passed, I could feel people staring at me; girls that Reid had ditched, and boys that wanted me. I was getting very annoyed with it by the time I was down the hall. Sure I was used to staring. I was a descendant. But this, this was ridiculous. I could hear them all whispering, "I SHE with HIM?" and "Is HE with HER?" and my favorite, "Are they together?" I rolled my eyes every time I heard it. No, we weren't together. Reid was just carrying my bag for me with my hand in his, whispering little sweet nothings in my ear as we walked down the hall and kissing my temple occasionally. Seriously, they say that Spencer Academy is a school for the smartest kids you could possibly get your hands on, but they are all clueless when it comes to common sense.

We finally got to the courtyard and to our table, the whispers following us as we went. I could tell Reid was getting annoyed too, so when we got to the courtyard, he immediately ditched his and my bags and hopped onto the table. He called for silence and started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Reid called to the crowd. " I know you are all wondering whether or not the lovely and beautiful Lady Isabella and I are together and dating." Cue whispers amongst the crowd. "The truth is that, yes, we are." People started to speak up in protest.

"Come on, Reid!" yelled an ugly looking boy that I'd seen when I was at swim practice. "You know you can't stay with one girl for long." You could practically see the flames coming out of Reid's ears.

"That, person-I-don't-know. Is where you are wrong." He suddenly jumped off the table, brought his arms around me and dipped me in the courtyard, pressing his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck, both to steady myself and because I loved it when he kissed me. We broke apart and heard mostly cheers of happiness. Probably because the boys now wouldn't be losing their girls because the girls thought they had a chance with Reid, and the girls because of the same with the boys. The playboy prince of Ipswich had finally settled on the outgoing princess. Now all they gotta do is slay the evil vampires, and they can live happily ever after.

"That was some declaration, Mr. Garwin." Said Mr. Glue. He had on a smile on his face so big, you'd thought we'd just announced that we're getting married. "I'm happy for you both." Reid just smiled at him,

"Thank you, sir." Reid looked at me. "I'm happy too." Mr. Glue laughed and started to walk away. Huh, he didn't give us detention. Yeay for us!

"Mr. Garwin and Miss Danvers you have detention tomorrow after school. Please meet me in my office." Mr. Glue threw over his shoulder. Spoke too soon. Dang.

"Oh, great, Reid." I told him playfully. "you got us into trouble!"

"Oh well, it was worth it for me." Reid smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." The bell rang, and I saw the rest of the Coven getting up. They had been watching us with amusement. They were probably going to make fun of us later. Fantastic.

Reid grabbed my bag again and walked me to my first period Math. We stopped outside the classroom, and I kissed him lightly when I got my bag.

"See you later, lover." I told him quietly. He chuckled and his hands on my hips, gently bringing them forward so both of ours touched. He deepened the kiss a little bit, then pulled away.

"I'll see you in second, babe." He said with a smirk, and I was smiling as I took my seat.

"Hey Bella!" a really annoying pixie said from the two seats that we had sat in yesterday. "Come sit with me!" Alice came bounding toward me and crashed into me with a hug. Her ice cold marble body hugged mine and she had me gasping for breath.

"Alice!" I whispered. "can't breathe!" Alice jumped away from me with her eyes wide.

"Oops, sorry about that." She said sheepishly. We both walked to our seats in the back and class started. I wasn't paying attention to Alice until something hit my hand. A piece of paper. I picked it up and saw Alice's smooth hand writing.

_Hey are we going to go anywhere today? _I chuckled softly. Of course she'd want to go shopping now that I had a way to get out of class without being caught. I shook my head and wrote her back.

**(Bold is Bella, Itallic is ALice)**

**Naw Alice, I gotta study for this test. I don't know half of what the teacher is saying!** I threw the crumbled note to Alice and she sniggered at me.

_Too busy thinking about a certain blonde haired, blue eyed witch? _

**Maybe.**

_So, how do you feel about him? _I sighed and wrote her back.

**He was the only one who understood the real me. If I was pissed off at something, he would automatically know what it was, even if it was the smallest thing, because he'd be mad at the same thing too. He makes me laugh, even when we are trying to be completely serious. He's exactly like me, but he can be completely different at the same time. He's stubborn, outgoing, fun, and I love him to death.**

Alice's eyebrows went up higher and higher as she read the note.

_What about Edward? Did you love him? _Again, I sighed. There was a lot of that going around, sighing I mean. Maybe there's something in the water.

**Edward was great. He was caring and sweet. But he was too protective. He didn't understand boundaries. He thought that just because I was a little human, I would break if I got the littlest cut. I'm not the kind of girl to be pampered, and believe me, I wasn't looking for it. Edward was someone who I thought that I could be with, but when I realized it was just the spell he was in love with and not me, I realized I wasn't right for him. No one can change that, and I'm very sorry for leading him on, but that's the way it is.**

Alice nodded and wrote back: _I can understand where you're coming from. No offense but you're nothing like how you were in Forks. Don't get me wrong, you're still one of my loyalist friends and I would die for you, but you're still different. You're not quiet, timid, shy, or anything else that can be put into those categories. You've changed, but I like this you better. It fits you._

I felt the tears start to prickle in my eyes. That was so sweet! I was about to write a response when Alice threw me another note on a clean piece of paper.

_So, who dressed you this morning? _

I read the note and almost laughed out loud. Here we were talking about sentimental, lovey-dovey crap and Alice changes the subject to who dressed me. You gotta admit, you would've laughed too.

**Kate and Sarah. They're the ones that do all my shopping and designing. I'd be lost without them. **

Alice smiled and replied: _So what does you're necklace mean?_

**It is the symbol of the 5 witch families. All of the Coven have one, including Sarah and Kate. **

_And is that a tattoo that I see on the back of your neck? _I smiled and nodded.

**The boys and I got one each when we first got our powers in the eighth grade. The star and the moon, we decided were the symbols that would represent our generation of witches. You see, every generation has a different symbol. My dad and everyone else's dad has a white rose. The grandparents had the heart with a knife. The great grandparents had a dragon. It just keeps going on and on. **

_Do Sarah and Kate have one? _

**No, because the tattoo only goes to the witches. That's why they have the crests, though. So everyone knows they're part of our coven. **

_Ok, I get it. I'll talk to you later. The professor is starting to glare at us. _I looked up and sure enough, there she was looking directly and the paper I had in my hand.

"Miss Danvers, may I see that note you have in your hand?" Alice looked like she was about to hyperventilate, but I had been through this kind of situation before. A situation where you were writing Coven info during class and the professor caught you. I quickly turned my eyes black and changed the words on the paper to what was copied on the chalk board and walked toward the professor. She held out her hand for the 'note' and I handed it to her. I have to say, it was funny watching her eyes bugged out when she saw I didn't have a note. I smirked as she handed back the paper.

"Alright, Miss Danvers. I'm sorry I accused you." The professor bowed her head in shame and I felt guilty because she was actually right but she didn't know it because I was lying to her.

"That's ok, professor." I walked back to my seat and just when I was about to sit down, the bell rang, so I grabbed my bag and walked with Alice to the classroom door.

"See ya later, Bella!" said the pixie, and I laughed at myself.

"It's Bee, to you, Miss Cullen!" I cried when I was walking to get to my second period. I was walking into the health building. I was getting to the door when I felt warm arms wrap around me. I looked down expecting to see Reid's moon and star tattoo on his wrist, but didn't see it. Bradley.

"Hello, Honey Bee. How are you?" he asked, trying to be attractive. The key word in that sentence was, boys and girls, 'trying'.

"Get off me, Bradley!" I snapped at him. He just laughed and tightened his arms around my waist so I couldn't breathe.

"Naw, I don't feel like it." I tried to fight out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go! Now!" I started to fight even harder. But it was unnecessary. As soon as I finished what I was saying, someone had taken Bradley's arms off of me and Bradley now had his face in the locker in the hall.

"What are you doing messing with my girl?"asked Reid. If you looked close enough you could probably see the rays of anger radiating off of him. He was that mad.

"I wasn't doing anything man! I swear!" Bradley started to cry when Reid tightened his hold on Bradley's arm.

"Wasn't doing anything?! That's a lie, asshole!" said Reid. You could tell he was trying not to shout. No need to cause a seen.

"Reid, baby, let's go. We gotta get to class." I came over and put my hand on Reid's arm. He visibly relaxed and calmed down. He looked at me and something in my eyes made him see that now was not the time or place for this.

"Ok, babe." He turned his attention back to Bradley. "you are freaking lucky that my girl was here to take pity on your sorry existence." He gave Bradley one more shove and let him crumble on the floor. Reid turned back to me and wrapped an arm around my neck. "Come on, babe." And with that, we walked into class.

**OH, wow. Eleven pages. Why is it so easy for me to write so much for you guys, yet I go completely blank when it comes to writing essays for school? If I could write as much on an essay as I do here then I'd be at the top of my class. Sigh, oh well. **

**Sorry, but I had actually finished this chapter way earlier this week. I couldn't post it though because my mother had turned off my internet because I was supposedly grounded. I wrote this and had to tell her that I was doing school extra credit. Oh, well. You guys and your reviews are worth the trouble.**

**So, if you love it, review it. If you hate it, tell me. If you got ideas for this story, or any other story then I'd be happy to here them. But you know what all of these things have in common. The little, pretty, button Right down here. Press it and you won't have a guilty conscious!**


	8. AN: DON'T KILL ME!

**Ok, please don't shoot! I know you're mad because this is NOT a chapter. I know how you feel. Anyway, I'm just here to say that I'm going to be on Thanksgiving Vacation starting tomorrow. Don't worry, though. I'll be back by Sunday, and I'll be taking my notebook spiral and a pencil with me. By the time I get back, I promise you'll have some new juicy moments with Bella and Reid and more encounters with Victoria and the Volturi. Dun. Dun. DUUNNNNNNNN!!!!**

**On another note, guess what? I started taking driver's Ed Monday morning and now I have enough hours to get my learner's permit. YAY!!! I'm so excited! The only bummer is that I couldn't take my test this week, so I'll have to wait til after I get back. Doing that to someone who has been DYING to drive since she saw NASCAR racing on TV, is just cruel. It's a cruel and pathetic, and the universe is doing it to watch me squirm. The world can be so evil. And you always know that karma is a witch is a B.**

**Anyway, so while I sit in my awesome chair at the beach, not driving with a parent/guardian over the age of 21 in the passenger seat, I will be writing your new chapters. I'm almost done with the next one, so by the time I get back, you should have two new chapters. You all better love me for this! Hee, hee.**

**So, have a great Thanksgiving, everybody. If you're in school and you're on break, kudos to you! If you're working and you haven't gotten you're break in, then hang in there! If you're in a totally different country that doesn't have Thanksgiving (because unfortunately, thanksgiving is a U.S. holiday, therefore not all countries celebrate it) then I am so sorry. **

**Ok, Chick-a-dees (that's what my grandma calls me =]) be careful during your holidays! I don't want anybody getting hurt! I love you all, and hope that you're safe always. **

**BYE!!**

**-Converse-junkie**


	9. CH 7 A day in Class

**Hey guys! I'm back! Well, here's one of the chapters I promised you. Hope you like it. If you hate it, press the review button. If you love it, press the review button. If you're bored, press the review button. The point that I'm trying to get to you is just PRESS THE FREAKIN' BUTTON!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7**

_A day in class_

Bella and Reid walked into the Health classroom, still thinking about the fight with Bradley. They walked and took their seats in the back of the lecture hall. They sat quietly and watched as Bradley came into the room, looking pretty stuck up and cocky, but when he saw Reid "_boo!"_, Bradley jumped a foot in the air and scurried to his seat. I giggled at the thought of Bradley scurrying and Reid chuckled after stating how gay he looked doing it. That didn't help with my giggle fit and the school nerds in front of us shot us death glares, making Reid and I try to stifle our laughing. Once we had calmed down, I sighed.

"What's wrong, Bumble bee?" asked Reid. He turned his body to face me, and I shook my head.

"Nothing, It's just that we can't go anywhere without picking a fight; mythical creatures or not." I looked and Reid and kissed the visible skin at the side of his neck. I smiled when I felt him shiver under me. "I just want normal right now, you know?" Reid nodded, then smirked.

"You mean as normal as we can get with the whole witchy power and everything?" I chuckled but nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wish we could go back to the old times where there were no vampires, Chase Collins, or annoying ex-boyfriends that I want to rip to shreds." I laughed a little, and Reid smiled. "But even though I didn't have to put up with it back then, I'm happy for all the change." He put an arm around my shoulders and put his other hand under my chin, gently pulling my face up to look into his eyes. "Especially THIS change. Because with this change, I get to do this." Reid leaned toward me, and I met him eagerly half way. Getting lost in Reid, I found myself wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. And just like that, Reid and I were making out in the lecture hall.

Reid's arm that was around my shoulders gently made it's way down my spine. I started to stroke his cheek with one hand, without breaking the kiss, and Reid started to trace little moons and stars on the small of my back. I was just about to suggest that we skip class to take this somewhere more appropriate, but then Carlisle Cullen walked into the classroom, suitcase in hand, calling for order.

Reid and I reluctantly pulled away and looked over at Carlisle. Reid's arm was again around my neck and I rested my head on his shoulder. When Carlisle had set his things on the table, he looked over at Reid and I and raised an eyebrow. Reid noticed it too, so he delicately place a kiss on my tattoo and smirked as Carlisle's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth hung agape. Hmm, looks like Carlisle's well behaved children aren't so well behaved. I bet they haven't even told Carlisle about me and Reid.

I sat there in my seat, as Carlisle just gaped at us. Gosh, I'd give anything to read his mind.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm a freaking WITCH for crying out loud. Of course I can read his mind. I have MAGICAL POWERS!!! God, I could be so ditzy sometimes.

I looked out the window, and turned my eyes black. I looked at Reid and he cocked his head to the side. I smirked and sent him a mental note. Literally.

**I want to see what Cullen is thinking.**

Reid didn't even try to hide his smirk. He just nodded and when he looked back into my eyes, his were darker than mine.

_Let's do it then!_

I nodded and focused my power at Carlisle. I wasn't long til I got a reading on him. And what I found was a lot of questions.

_**Now why is she with the blondie? Doesn't she love Edward? Does she love MR.,**_ Carlisle shuffled through his attendance papers, _**Garwin? A Mr. Reid Garwin? Wait, isn't Garwin the name of one of those witch families? Isn't Danvers one too? Could they possibly be the decendants of Joseph and Annabel Danvers and Alexander and Lillian Garwin? Last I heard of the Ipswich Coven was about 200 years ago. . .**_

Reid and I pulled out of Carlisle's mind. Our eyes returned to normal and we looked at each other, wide eyed. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote to Reid.

**You think he knew our ancestor? ** I wrote on a piece of paper. Carlisle had started the class already, so I started to take the notes as Reid was writing his reply.

_Don't know, but it's possible. No telling how old the vamp could be._

I was about to reply back when I realized something. Here we were, Reid and I, both wanting to be normal (or as normal as we can get) but we were being sucked back into the supernatural. Ok, not OUR supernatural, someone else's.

I leaned over to Reid and whispered in his ear. "I don't want to talk about fighting, and vampires for today." Reid nodded and smirked at me.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head. Reid held out his hand for me to take, so naturally, I grabbed it. We both turned our eyes black again and materialized out of the classroom. The last thing I heard where Carlisle's thoughts: _**Where did Bella and Reid go?**_

_**222**_

Reid and I materialized out of the classroom and reformed in Reid's room. I kicked off my shoes and headed for his comfy bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I laid down on his bed and his eyes bugged out. "Hey! That's mine!" I laughed, thinking that here I was, sitting on his bed all alone, and he was freaking out because I sat on HIS bed. So immature. I yawned widely and waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep?" Seriously, people could be so rude. I rolled onto my side, my back turned to Reid. He chuckled and kicked off his shoes to join me.

"Mind if I lay with you?" he asked me. I smirked at him.

"Not at all." Reid lifted me up gently, and I squealed while I was airborne. Reid took the covers from under me and pulled them back, then roughly threw me back onto the bed. I bounced a little, and giggled when Reid started to smirk. I returned to my former position, and Reid crawled next to me, throwing the covers over both of us. He wrapped an arm over my waist and I put my head on the arm he had extended to cushion it. I sighed contently and grabbed his hand that was around my waist. We entwined fingers. It was warm, laying with Reid like this. It was so warm. Comforting. Edward's arms had never been like this. Sure, they were cold because of the vampire thing, but other than that, to me, it didn't feel right anymore. It didn't feel like when Reid was holding me. When Reid held me, I felt at ease, like I didn't have to change who I was. I felt everything was perfect, and that it would always be that way.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Reid kissed my hair. "Sleep, babe." He whispered. "sleep."

Almost like he had put a spell on my, not like I didn't put it past him, I did just that. I fell into the best sleep I've had in a very long time.

2

I woke up to the sound of something moving in the dorm room. I yawned and looked up to see Reid laying with me, looking at me. I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked him. I felt him smile under me as he kissed me back.

"Nothing, babe." He whispered. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Reid shrugged.

"You, know, about the Coven, the Cullens, Chase, the Volturi, you and me." He sighed. "The list goes on and on." I wrapped my arms around him and laid on his chest. Reid rubbed smooth circles and stars into the skin that was exposed on my hip bone.

"You don't have to worry, though." Reid went on. "It's not like the last time. With Chase. Last time with Chase you didn't have anyone to protect you. But now, you have me. And I won't let anything happen to you." Reid's voice had grown protective as he smoke. I smiled when I thought about his protection being for me, and placed a butterfly his on his exposed throat.

"I love you, Reid." I whispered. Reid suddenly relaxed and looked at me like I had just told a homeless person he'd won a million dollars.

"I love you too, Bee." He leaned in closer and we were about to kiss when someone came into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Emmett. Edward, and Jasper were hot on his heels along with the Coven.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Pogue. Reid gave him a signature smirk.

"Of course not, Pogo!" Reid exclaimed. "I was just laying in bed with my girlfriend, kissing her like there was no tomorrow . . ." Reid let his sentence trail off, implying the meaningful. Of course, Reid wasa only teasing, but it was fun to watch the squirm.

"Ok, TMI (Too Much Info. It sounded like something Caleb would say.) I really didn't need to know that!" screamed Caleb. Reid and I laughed at hm and Emmett cracked up.

"Go Bella!" cheered Emmett. "Way to get some!" (**AN: Seriously, this is what a friend of mine says. I couldn't figure out a saying that would fit Emmett other than this. So I would like to say thank you Waterboy for letting me use your line!)**

Pogue started to laughed along with Tyler. Jasper soon joined in, but I think it was because his emotions were affected by everyone laughing around him. I looked at Caleb and let me tell you, he did NOT look like a happy camper.

"OH, brighten up, Kay!" I told him. "We weren't doing anything. Just sleeping." I looked around the room and saw it was getting dark outside. "What time is it?"

"It's not that late, just around six. You missed all your classes. Pogue just told everyone you weren't feeling well and Reid was taking care of you. We were just wanting to see if you wanted to go to Nicky's." Tyler shrugged. I looked at Reid and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course we're going to Nicky's. Why wouldn't we?" Reid asked. I nodded in agreement. We always went to Nicky's, why stop now?

"Well," replied Pogue. "Tyler thought that you guys were doing SOMETHING. As soon as Tyler said that, Emmett was quick to agree." Pogue turned to Emmett. "You're not very mature, are you?"

"HEY!" exclaimed Emmett. He through a look at Pogue. "I am very mature. You're too immature to see my maturity!" As if to prove this statement was wrong, Emmett crossed his arms over his chest like a five year old.

"Oh, yeah, Em." Said Tyler. "Very mature." Both Tyler and Pogue sniggered as Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but I cut in.

"Ok, how about we stay on track and avoid the fact that you may possibly have ADD?" I asked him. Pogue sniggered again, and stuck his tongue out at Emmett. Oh, yeah boys. Very Mature.

"Alright, so anyways, Emmett agreed with Tyler, and Jasper was with Emmett so he had to come. Caleb's just here because he's the overprotective big brother, and Edward. Hmm, Edward." Pogue turned to the said person thoughtfully. "Why are you here?" Edward just bowed his head and mumbled something.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Tyler. Edward didn't answer. He just mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?" said Pogue. Nothing, just mumbling.

"Can you say that again?" asked Caleb politely. Mumble mumble.

"Ok, you're getting on my last freakin' nerve, Cullen." Said Reid. More mumbling.

"JUST SPEAK THE HELL UP!!!!!!" I screamed at him. Everyone probably would've burst out laughing if we weren't so damn annoyed by Edward's constant mumbling.

"I said I came to make sure she," Edward gestured to me. "Was safe. I wouldn't have come if I'd known you were BUSY." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You? Keep me safe? HA! That's rich!" I exclaimed. "Didn't my brother and Reid have to keep me safe from YOU?" Edward looked down again and it was really starting to piss me off. Was there something fascinating about the dorm room's shag carpet. If there was then I would really like to know.

"Yeas, but that was a mistake. I promise not to do it again." Edward sighed. "It's just hard to see the girl I love be in the arms of another guy."

I looked at Edward this time. I mean really looked at him. Edward's hair was even messier than usual. Where it had been unkept before, it was untamed now. His clothes had wrinkles all over andhe had purple, bruise-like bags under his too-close-to-black eyes. The way he stook and held himself made him look 100 years old instead of the 17 year old boy he was supposed to be. He was a mess. But he also looked sorry for what he had done.

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah, well that's how it is." Edward just nodded and refused to look up from the fascinating shag carpet. "But how about we call a truce? You give up on trying to win me over and bring me to the dark side, and I'll stop treating you like an ass?" Reid snorted next to me and Tyler looked doubtful. Edward raised him head and looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Ok," he said. "I agree to your terms, Bee." I frowned at him.

"Only my closest friends and family call me that. Sorry, but you're not in that category." I know it was mean to say, but it was true. The people who didn't know me called me Isabella. The people who knew me, but didn't know ME called me Bella. And the people who knew me better than I knew myself called me Bee. You had to do something really big to get to call me Bee. So far, only the Coven, my parents, and the Elders (everyone else's parents) have been able to call me that.

Edward just sighed, but nodded. I got up from Reid's bed and walked over to Tyler's minifridge. I got out one of his frozen Snicker bars and ripped off the top part of the wrapper, completely ignoring Baby Boy's protests.

"Hey!" Tyler screamed, literally like a girl. "That's MINE!" One thing you should know about Tyler, he LOVES Snickers. So much, in fact, that he once beat up Aaron Abbot in second grade because Aaron had stolen his Snickers. Aaron had to go to the hospital for seven stitches, and Baby Boy is not a fighter. So yeah, it's safe to say he's obsessed.

"You want it, Baby Boy?" I asked him sweetly. Reid who was still sitting on the bed smirked at me. I glanced at him and winked. Hee didn't know what I was going to do, but he knew it was going to be good.

I looked back at Tyler and held up the opened Snicker bar and waved it at him like you would do to a dog with his chew toy.

"you sure you want it?" He nodded vigorously while his mouth hung open. I cocked an eyebrow at him and took a step back towards the window that was next to the fidge. I USED to quickly open it. The window overlooked the forest below, so no one outside or inside would see what I was about to do.

"Well, if you want it Baby Boy." I took another step back and my back was against the wall. "Come and get it." I suddenly jumped onto Tyler's bed that was next to me and propelled myself off of it and out the window. Reid and Tyler's room was on the fifth floor. I free fell for the first three stories, slowed down on the fourth and landed gracefully on the ground on the last story. I huffed a little when I hit the ground, but the impact didn't affect me.

I looked up and saw the boys looking out the window. Edward looked worried, Emmett thought it was the coolest thing ever (and to him it probably was). Pogue and Caleb stood looking disapprovingly, but respectful. Reid was just smirking out the window and shouted "That's MY Girlfriend!" and Tyler looked a little pissed off.

"I'll get you for this, Bella!" Ok, he'd gone from SCREAMING to SCREECHING. Not good.

"Oh, yeah Tyler?" I hollered back at him. "I'm looking forward to-" I was cut off short when something hit me in the gut. HARD. I flew back into a tree that was a good five feet away. My skull cracked against it and I felt red hot liquid oozing on the side of my face. I got to my feet and quickly turned my eyes black. Whatever hit me was not human.

"BELLA! BELLA!" I heard someone scream from the window. I didn't even recognize who it was. I was just looking through the forest for the person who had just threw me into a tree.

"Well, now." Said a voice about ten feet to the right. "It's so good to see you, Bella." A twig snapped as a fiery, mean-looking red head stepped out of the woods.

"Oh, hello Victoria. So nice of you to drop by." I faced her full on and looked her up and down. She wore ragged clothes that were ripped and had burrs and leaves all in her hair. She didn't have any shoes on and her feet were covered in mud.

"Why thank you, Bella." Replied Victoria. "It's nice to know that we can always be civil when we deal with each other."

"Oh, yes. Always nice." Victoria took a step to the left and I took one to the right. We were slowly circling each other, measuring the other person up, trying to find any weaknesses.

"So, you killed Riley." She took a step and I mirrored her.

"You mean the guy you were with at the Dells?" I shrugged. "I didn't kill him. My brother did. And her boy attacked him first." I looked at Victoria thoughtfully. "Weren't you with that guy anyway? OH, what was his name? Jimmy? Joseph? Jonathan?"

"James." Snarled Victoria. She stopped circling and took a fighting stance. "and you have no right to say his name. Nor anyone else's. This is where you die, little Bella."

And then she attacked.


	10. Ch 8 New Friends?

**Alright, now. This is chapter 8. You know what to do: read it, think about it, review it. Any kind of review is welcome. Tell me what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. Give me some good ideas for the story or any other one. Or you can tell me about some fics that I can read. Either way, your going to have to press that pretty, little button!**

**Chapter 8**

_New Friends?_

Victoria attacked. She jumped and tried to get my torso, but I was able to swing out of the way just in time. I leaped toward the right, rolled and stood on my feet, ready for another attack. Victoria ended up crashing into the tree that she had thrown me into. Hee, hee. Karma's a bitch.

Victoria picked herself up from the rubble that used to be called a tree and stood to face me, all snarl and no smile. We started to circle each other again; measuring the other up. I looked around and saw that the boys were no longer in the window. They were probably on their way down here, but their dorm was on the fifth floor and they couldn't perform the kind of magic that I did to jump out the window. It was too much magic for them, especially for all the big things they use for. If I was correct, they would probably be down in about five minutes. Five minutes. Shit, Victoria could rip me to shreds and bury the pieces in five minutes. I'm so dead.

My only chance was to buy the boys some time. I had to keep Victoria interested enough where she thought she'd be able to kill me now, but sidetracked enough not to leave me for another day. I had to talk.

"So, Vicky," I started. Victoria just snarled in response. We circled each other some more before I continued. "Whatcha doin' in Ipswich?" Honest enough question. What was she doing here?

"You should know," she snapped. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows came together in a 'V' on her forehead. Yep, she looked mad. "After what you did, you should know."

"What does that mean?" I asked her. I was honestly curious. "What'd I do?"

Victoria snorted. "You did nothing, but take everything that ever mattered to me! My friend, my lover, my brother. My whole family. You took everything!" Victoria's voice had risen up as she was talking, to the point where she was yelling at me. But now, as she spoke, her voice was deadly quiet, and it was even worse than her yelling. "So now, I'm going to kill you and your family. One by one so each of them feels the hurt and loss that I felt." Victoria pounced again and my eyes turned black.

I through my hands up and quickly created a shield. She hit it hard, hard enough for it to crack. Thinking quickly, I ditched the shield and created an orb of energy. I let it grow until it was about the size of a volleyball before I threw it at her. It her in the side, throwing off her balance and sending her spinning to the ground. Victoria lay on the ground gasping for air that she didn't need.

"What do you mean I killed your family?" I asked her. Victoria just stood up and glared at me. "I didn't even touch them! The last I saw of Laurent and James was when they threatened me in Washington. And I didn't touch the guy you were with the other day, either. My brother did, and that was only because he attacked him first." Victoria gave me a blank look.

"So you're saying that you DIDN'T kill my family?" asked Victoria. She didn't seem mad anymore, just curious and dumbstruck.

"I didn't kill your family." I looked at Victoria steadily, while she eyed me warily. Victoria took tentative step towards me, but she kept her distance.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How can I trust you?" she asked me. I sighed and with my still black eyes, I motioned for her to come to me.

"Come here, I'll show you my memory." Victoria took another step toward me, so now we were within arm's reach. I brought my hands up and put them on either side of her face. I took a deep breath, and showed her my memory in flashes. I showed her the time in the meadow playing baseball, to the time Edward leaving me, to when I came back to Ipswich, to seeing the Cullens my first day back, to telling the Cullens what I am and telling Edward I was in love with Reid. I also showed Victoria what happened the night we saw her at the Dells and the anguish and remorse on Caleb's face when he announced that he had killed Victoria's assumed brother. When I was done, I sighed again and withdrew my power. I took my hands from Victoria's face and watched as she stood motionless with staggering breath. She looked like she would be fighting tears, if she could cry.

"I know it's hard, Victoria." I told her quietly. "But I didn't kill your family. We only killed your brother because he was going to hurt Caleb and Sarah. If you hadn't attacked first, it wouldn't have happened." Victoria just nodded her head in agreement. It took her a couple of tries to finally be able to speak.

"I know. I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt your family." Victoria looked at the ground again and shook her head. She was tearlessly sobbing now, and I've never seen anything so sad. "It's just that, they were my family, you know? I would've done anything for them, and now their gone! Forever!" Victoria started to sob harder, and I knelt down on the ground next to her. I wrapped my arms around the thought to be evil vampire and rocked her back and forth as she mourned.

"It's ok, Victoria. I would've done the same thing." I told her. We sat like that for a while on the ground, arms wrapped around each other, Victoria crying. A little while later, she sobered up and we were able to talk.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what made you think that we killed James and Laurent?" I asked her. We were still sitting on the ground, but we had our legs crossed and we were facing each other.

"Well," Victoria looked thoughtful. "We were ambushed somewhere in Oregon. I was thrown around a bit, and was pulled away from the fight. Riley, my brother, was pulled away with me. We decided to stick together, because of the strength in numbers. We didn't know who had taken us, but we knew that there was a lot of them. By the time we had gathered our wits and were waiting to fight, the enemy retreated so fast, we didn't get to see who attacked us.

"Since we hadn't heard anything from James or Laurent, Riley and I decided to make our way towards our camp. It took us a while, but when we finally got there, we found it in ruins. Our stuff and the forestry around us was completely destroyed. The simple little campfire we had built to light up the darkness had been built up higher. At first, I didn't know what it meant. I walked over to the big bonfire and saw a piece of silver catch my eye. I went toward it and found a silver ring in the shape of a snake with small, emerald eyes." Victoria stopped for a moment. Her voice started to waver, like she was going to cry again. She put her hand inside her shirt and brought out a silver chain around her neck. On the chain was the ring she had described.

"It was James' ring. He and I had found them in an Egyptian raid hundreds of years ago, when we first met. We found these matching rings," Victoria now held up her wedding finger and an exact replica of the ring on her chain, was around her wedding finger. "We wrote our vows on the spot and went to the nearest house of worship to be married. These rings were like our wedding rings. We've had them for more than three hundred years." Victoria sniffled a little but continued.

"When I saw James' wedding ring in the bonfire, I knew. I knew that my love was dead! That I would never see him again! That he was gone! And I felt anger. I was angry at the world for taking my love away from me. For taking my best friend away, too. I want revenge, I wanted someone to pay dearly for what they had done." Victoria took a deep breath.

"Riley and I walked to the nearest town and fed for a while. We were empty and lonely without the rest of our family. We were broken. No, we were shattered. Shattered beyond repair. We walked from town to town, staying for hours instead of days, trying to look for peace, but finding none. We finally went to a little town in Colorado. There, we met some other vampires. Vampires who thought they knew who had killed my family." Victoria stopped and looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Victoria, who told you that I had killed Laurent and James?" I asked her. She gave me a pleading look before she answered.

"The Volturi." She whispered. "They said that they had foreseen you killing my family. You and the Cullens. I was about to go back to Forks when they said that you were now residing in Ipswich, Massachusetts. They offered me help in exchange for helping them kill you and your family. They wanted nothing to do with the Cullens, but they said that I could kill them too if I wanted." She looked back down at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. I thought you had killed my family, but now I see that it was the Volturi who had killed them so that they could use my anger to get to you. If I would've known, then I wouldn't have attacked you. I prom-"

"Enough, Victoria." I interrupted. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for your family. You just got involved in something that has had nothing to do with you. You and your family were used to get to my family." Victoria gave me a thoughtful look.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. What do the Volturi want with your family?" she asked me. I sighed and got comfy in my seat. This might take a while.

"Well, as you can see from our fight, I'm not exactly normal." I motioned toward the destroyed scenery around us and Victoria chuckled.

"You can say that again!" she mumbled. "You could've kicked my ass!" I snorted at her.

"I was gonna kick your ass!" Victoria sulked playfully and we laughed a little. I continued on a little later. "Anyway, my family is from a long line of witches.

**(You know the story, so I'm not gonna tell it. Sorry, but I hate repeating myself.)**

When I was done telling her my story, she just sat there stunned. Of course, wouldn't you be stunned too if the person you were just trying to kill ended up being a supernatural witch who could kill you, an indestructible vampires, with a flick of her fingers in a matter of seconds? Yeah, I thought so.

"Wow" she said, a little breathless. "that's some story." I chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, it is." We sat silently for a moment. The silence was broken when Victoria spoke again.

"I want to help you." I gave her a blank look, so she continued. "I want to help you take down the Volturi. They killed my family, Bella. And I know that I've only known you for, like, ten minutes, but I think we could be really good friends. The Volturi tried to hurt you too, and I won't let that happen." She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "Please let me help, Bella."

I looked at her for a while before I figured she was right. About everything. About the Volturi killing her family, about them hurting mine, and even about us being good friends. I wanted to be Victoria's friend, especially now that she was all alone in the world. Talking to her these last ten minutes or so, I found she was exactly like me. Badass and sarcastic all the time, but caring for her family. And now that her family was gone, I wanted to bring her into mine, if she'd let me.

"How about we start over, Victoria?" I asked her. Victoria's head snapped up to me questionably. "How about we start with a clean slate? We forget about the past and focus on the present?" Victoria gave me a mega watt smile.

"I would really like that." I nodded and stuck out my hand. Victoria grabbed it with hers and we shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, but my family calls me Bee. Nice to meet you." For good measure, I even bowed my head a little and pretended to tip a hat with the hand I was shaking with. Victoria gave a good natured laugh.

"Hello, Bee. I'm Victoria, but my family calls me Vicky. And it's nice to meet you, too." We sobered up for a second. When we looked at each other again, we burst out laughing at the situation. When you really think about it, it was kind of funny: Victoria the supposed evil villain shaking hands with the super hero (moa) and the finding out that said evil villain was actually super hero sidekick material.

"Alright, this is a little stupid." Said Victoria, or Vicky now. I giggled a little more and nodded.

"Yeah, but still it was necessary." Vicky rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Soooo necessary. We already knew each other!" I nodded but held up one finger, sophisticatedly.

"Yes, but every clean start/slate needs to have a proper introduction." Vicky gave me a look. "It's written in the handbook!" Vicky snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"What handbook? I would love to read this handbook." She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The handbook is in my head." I smirked at her. She gave me another look that said, _'crazy witch'_ "Say what you will, nonmagic folk wouldn't understand." Now it was my turn to cross my arms. I stuck my nose in the air with fake superiority.

"Non magic folk?!?" stuttered Vicky. "I'm a vampire! How much more magic can you get?!" I put my finger on my chin and looked thoughtfully.

"Well, you could be a fairy or a pixy, but they're too annoying. You could be a werewolf, but they're too serious, and no fun to hang out with. Oh!" I snapped my fingers, to add effect. "You could be a witch, like me!" Vicky just rolled her eyes and looked at me hopelessly. After a while, something in my words finally hit her.

"Wait, pixies and fairies are real?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded and her draw practically hit the floor. "And werewolves, they're real too?" I nodded my head again, this time with a frown.

"Well, some of them are real werewolves with the whole changing at full moon against their will, being killed with anything silver, you get bitten you turn into one yourself, you know, the stuff in movies. Those werewolves are cool. They throw awesome parties, and they're completely trustful, fun, and loyal. They're good people to have on your side when you're in trouble." I paused for a second, making sure Vicky was taking everything in okay. She seemed to be doing fine, I'd met some vampires who I'd told this about and they had completely freaked out, even though they were part of the supernatural themselves. Making sure Vicky was alright, I continued.

"Ok, so you have the cool werewolves. But then, you also have the shifters. A shifter can be anything from a giraffe to a guinea pig. They inherit their forms from their parents, grandparents, you know. It's in the blood. Since shape shifters inherit their forms, they're very prideful in what they are. They think they're some sort of super race, because any shifter who has a kid will definitely have a kid that can shift. Usually people of the same form group together, you know, protection and safety in numbers. Shifters are usually very stuck up and think very highly of themselves.

"There was a group of shape shifters in Forks too. Do you remember that Quilette reserve towards the end of town? Well, their elders and the elders' kids were all shape shifters. Their forms were wolves. They always thought that they were werewolves, but I tried to point out that they weren't werewolves, but shifters, but it was kind of hard to tell them that without giving anything away."

"What's the difference between a shape shifter wolf and a werewolf?" Vicky asked. Her eyebrows were pulled together again, but not in rage like they had been before. Instead they were pulled by curiosity. It suited her face well.

"Well, the difference is that, like I said, werewolves are forced to change at the full moon. They can be killed with anything silver, even if it's just a scrape or paper cut. When they bite people, the person they bite becomes a werewolf too.

"Now shape shifter wolves may look the same as werewolves, but they're completely different. Their forms are in their blood. They aren't forced to change, like werewolves. Instead, their changes are due to their emotions. If they feel anger, hurt, loss, their reflex to make those feelings go away is to change into a wolf, were wolves can't feel those things. When they bite people, the person doesn't change into a shifter or a werewolf. It would have been like any other wolf bite. Silver doesn't bother them, either. Shifters can also live for a very long time. IF they shift a lot, then they won't age. I've met shifters who have been hundreds of years old because of all the time the shift." I took a breather.

"So, does that answer your questions?" I asked Vicky. She still had that curious look on her face, but I could tell she didn't want to go into it now.

"No, but I think we'll save the rest for a rainy day." She said. I laughed and nodded. "Then you can tell me about fairies and pixies."

"And goblins and trolls! Don't forget Goblins and Trolls!" Vicky gave me another look. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, probably thinking that she didn't want to know. We got up and I looked at my watch. Six thirty. We'd been out here for about thirty minutes. Where were the boys?

"Hey, have you seen the boys anywhere?" I asked Vicky. She looked thoughtful for a second, and shook her head.

"Nope, and I can't hear them anywhere, either." We looked at each other for a minute.

"What do you think happened to them?" Vicky asked me. I frowned for a moment, looking up at Tyler and Reid's dorm room window.

"I don't know, Vicky." I said. "But I'm gonna find out. You coming?" I looked at her, and she nodded her head.

We both got up from the ground and started to make our way back to the dorms. We talked and joked as we walked, sharing stories about childhood memories, and dishing out on people that we didn't like in the news or in Hollywood. We had finished checking the dorms, so we had made our way over to the main school building, then the library, café, and we were just going to go check out the pools when we were passing by Mr. Glue's office. We saw seven figures step out of his office sullenly before they closed the door. We could hear Mr. Glue from within his office, talking to them. "Now run along, boys!" he said. "And no more running in the halls!"

Vicky and I started to giggle hysterically until we came up to his office and saw who the figures were.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked them. I was completely flabbergasted. The people who had gotten in trouble were the boy Cullens, and my boys. They all turned to me and I could see the looks of relief and guilt pass over their faces. Relief, because I was alive, and guilt, because they didn't help me when I needed them.

"Oh, God, Bee! You're alright!" exclaimed Caleb. He made a move to come up and hug me, but Reid pushed past him and got to me first. He gathered me up in his arms and put his face in my hair. He didn't say anything for a while, he just held me, so I silently put my arms around his neck, nuzzling into the crook of it. We stayed like that for a while, the boys all around us coming over to awkwardly try to join the our hug, but mainly just patting me on the back and saying that they were happy that I was alright. I just 'hmmed' and 'uh huhed' to whatever they had said. I was paying any attention to them. After a little while, Reid pulled back a little bit to put his lips to my ear.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me Isabella? Do NOT do that to me again." He spoke quietly but I could hear how much he was worried and suddenly felt guilty for being stupid in the first place. I mean, sure NOW I was happy that I had jumped from the window, otherwise Vicky wouldn't have attacked me and I wouldn't have gained a good friend and ally. But what if Vicky didn't listen to what I had to say? What if she had killed me on the spot? What would that have done to the Coven? To Reid?

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered back. "I'm sorry." It seemed like the only thing to say.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Tyler suddenly. He had just parted from the group when he had spotted Vicky. Vicky! Oh, shit, I had completely forgotten about her!

"What are you doing here, vamp?!" said Tyler. I noticed that his eyes were already as black as midnight. He faced Vicky, ready for any attack that he might give or receive.

"I'm here with a friend, witch. Mind your magic!" Vicky's face twisted into a look of pure distaste as she gazed at Baby Boy. I don't think she hated Tyler, just the threats he was giving out.

Completely absorbed at what was going on, I didn't even notice as Reid pushed me abruptly behind him. He shielded me with his body, and his eyes turned as black as Tyler's. He held his hand positioned as if he were holding a little ball in it. He was preparing to create an energy orb, I realized. This was not good.

"What do you want, Vamp?" Reid asked. I put my hand on Reid's shoulder, trying to calm him down. It worked, he relaxed a little bit, but not enough to lower his hand. Hesitantly, I looked over at the others. They were all like Tyler and Reid. Caleb and Pogue had their eyes black and hands ready to form energy orbs, and the Cullen boys were all in crouches, ready to spring and attack Vicky at any time. I took a deep breath and put more pressure on the hand that was already on Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, baby, stop it." I told him. I spoke loud enough for him and the other boys to hear me, but low enough where we wouldn't be overheard. "She's my friend, she means us no harm." Reid relaxed a little more, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others wavering as well.

"How can we trust her, Bee?" he asked. His eyes were still locked on Vicky, catching every small move she made, trying to interpret where she might attack.

"Simple. Do you trust me?" I asked him. His eyes immediately snapped away from Vicky and boar into mine. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds.

"Of course I do, Babe." I smirked at him. I grabbed the hand that was positioned for an energy orb and brought it to my face. His hand automatically cupped my cheek and I caressed the back of his hand with mine. I didn't even see Pogue and Tyler exchange glances at each other and smirk at us. I didn't see Caleb smile at us, happy that we were together. I didn't see Edward gazing longingly at me, and then give Reid a look of pure hatred, and I didn't see Vicky look at us like we were some chick flick. I didn't see any of it, all I saw was the blue in Reid's eyes.

"Then," I told him quietly, my hand still caressing his on my face. "you have to trust her." I turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand, without breaking eye contact with Reid. He sighed, but nodded his head, reluctantly. I smiled, and tip-toed to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was so quick, it didn't even last a full second, but it held all the feeling and emotion that a heavy make-out session would have had.

I turned toward the rest of the boys and gave them a look that had them each lowering their guards. I smiled at them as I introduced the new member of our group.

"Alright, everyone!" I exclaimed. "This is Victoria, or Vicky. She was sent by the icky Volturi when they had told her that we," I motioned at the Coven and I. "killed her family, Laurent and James. Now, after telling and showing her that we had taken no part in their demise, she has gladly agreed to join us in the fight against the Volturi!"

"Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!" sang Tyler. We all burst out laughing, including Vicky. It took us a while before we were able to get back on track.

"So you had really thought that we killed your family?" asked Pogue. Vicky nodded.

"And you had no idea that it was really the Volturi?" questioned Caleb. She nodded again.

"And now, you just tried to kill Bee because you thought that it would be payback for us?" asked Tyler. Another nod.

"So now you want to join our fight to rid the world of the Volturi?" said Pogue.

"And you're friends with my girl?" asked Reid. More nodding. Goodness, doesn't her neck ever get sore or tired? I mean, ever?

"Yeah, I guess I am?" Vicky looked at me as she said this. She said the statement like a question, I felt that I had to stick up her for.

"Hell, yeah, she's my friend!"I exclaimed. I jumped forward from behind Reid and hopped over to Vicky. I carelessly slung my arm over her shoulders and gave the boys a look. "And if you have a problem with that, then you can suck it up and deal with it, because Vicky ain't going anywhere!" The boys looked at me, completely shocked, but Reid just smirked.

"Well, if Bee trusts, you than I do, too." Reid walked over and stepped between me and Vicky, putting his arms around both our shoulders. "I'll never go against my baby." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Reid just grinned like crazy, and I heard Pogue chuckle.

"Dude," sighed Pogue. "You are soooo whipped." Emmett, Caleb, and Jasper started to crack up. Edward looked pained, as usual, and Tyler just looked amused. Vicky and I both laughed, but Reid was protesting.

"Shut up, Pogue!" exclaimed Reid. "You guys need to shut it too!" he added to Emmet, Caleb and Jasper. "You all are just as whipped as I am!" Now, it was my turn to laugh.

"So you admit to being whipped?" I asked him sweetly. He just looked down at me and smirked.

"For you, I would admit to being whipped any day." I smiled and used my hand to cup his cheek and bring his mouth down to mine. I lightly kissed him, and pulled away when I felt him smirk. " I would definitely admit being whipped if you did that more often." I laughed.

"Don't I do that enough?" Reid just smirked and shook his head.

"It's never enough, babe." He leaned down and kissed me again, this time putting both arms around my waist, bringing me closer. I snaked mine around his neck, but pulled away from him when I heard the boys and Vicky laughing.

"You know," said Tyler. "The dorm rooms are only a, like, two minute walk away." He shrugged. "Maybe you can save us all the experience of seeing our lunches again, and take your activities to your dorm?" Reid looked at me, and smiled.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, Baby Boy." I nodded, and Reid scooped me up into his arms, bride style. We all laughed as Reid started to carry me to his dorm room. As he kissed my neck, I looked over his shoulder at one more look at the Coven and the Cullens. Everyone looked so happy. Pogue and Emmett were play wrestling, Caleb and Jasper were talking about something. Tyler was on the phone, probably texting his latest crush (Tyler was weird that way. He always had crushes, never dates or girlfriends. I might have to get on that.)

The thing that was probably the weirdest and happiest thing that I had seen in the group was Edward and Vicky talking to each other. And I didn't miss Edward making eyes on my friend, or that my friend was making eyes back. Edward was looking at Vicky like she was a type of goddess, and Vicky looked like the building could be burning down around them and she wouldn't notice unless Edward had pointed it out. The certainly, hit it off fast. I was happy for them.

My attention turned back toward the man who was currently carrying me to his dorm. I felt him playfully nibble and bite my neck, and I giggled at his touch. We finally made it to his room where he didn't even put me down to open the door. Instead, he used to open it and when we were threw, he reluctantly put me down on my feet. He pointed to his bed.

"Wait right there." He said. I cocked my head and looked at him, but did as he said. He rummaged around the dorm room until he finally found what he was looking for: a permanent marker and a piece of construction paper. In big letters, he wrote: DO NOT DISTURB! On the paper and grabbed some tape. He opened the door and tapped the sign to it. When he was done, he closed the door and locked it, then made his way over to his bed with me, so we could do the SOMETHING that Tyler and Emmett had accused us of earlier.

**Hey guys. Well, that's it. The two chapters that I promised you. I spent a week in paradise and all I could do was come up with ideas and different ways to do these chapters. If ya liked it, review it. If ya hated it, review it. If you're indifferent, review it. Either way, you're gonna have to press that button! Happy late Thanksgiving!**


End file.
